Un amor extraño
by rowyna
Summary: No estaba segura si estaba agotada por tener que correr tras un hombre que obviamente no quería ser alcanzado o la agotaba el no tener a nadie más a kilómetros a la redonda con quien poder hablar…
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Haruno sakura, hija mayor de uno de los señores feudales más poderoso de la región central estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre o simplemente terminar con ella, algunas decisiones pueden ser algo difíciles de tomar.

Sopeso sus opciones con cuidado y cualquiera de las dos le entrega lo único que quería… un poco de libertad, sin embargo la voz de su conciencia seguía diciéndole que lo que planeaba hacer era una locura.

 _¿Tienes que estar bromeando? … ¡sakura, por favor!_ La constate suplica en la voz de su hermana la hacía dudar a momentos, Tania mayor por 5 años era una hija devota a sus padres, buena hermana y excelente confidente, tienen los mismos ojos a pesar que el cabello de ella es mucho más oscuro que el de Sakura nadie podrá decir que no son familia, y a pesar de la diferencia de personalidades Sakura amaba a su hermana eso jamás nadie podría dudarlo, sin embargo no deseaba la vida que ella tenía. Tania está casada con un hombre importante y tan poderoso como Kizashi lo permitiera, escogido después de todo cuidadosamente por su padre. No es mal parecido, un hombre alto y de complexión gruesa con un bigote finamente cuidado, sin embargo eso no sustituye 15 años de diferencia en edad, el cariño que no se molesta en fingir frente a la gente, ni la esperanza rota en la mirada de su hermana. No estaba segura qué la indigno más, el enterarse que su tan querida hermana se vería obligada a contraer nupcias con un hombre mucho mayor que ella o el que aceptara sin ningún tipo de objeción al respecto, luego del primer año de matrimonio sakura creyó que la felicidad que deseaba para su hermana se realizaría, pero la tristeza y resignación en su mirada le confirmo lo contrario, llevan tres años casados y el único momento en que ha visto verdadera felicidad en sus ojos es frente a su pequeño Robert, un adorable pequeño de dos años que posee los mismos ojos esmeralda de su madre.

 _Te meterás en un enorme problema, lo has pensado? y si no resulta? Y si papá pide su cabeza y no su mano? - eso no pasará… - - y si él se da cuenta de lo que planeas? Por favor Sakura! Podría lastimarte incluso puede asesinarte.-_

Eso ya lo había pensado, aún le tiemblan las rodillas al recordar el sueño que tuvo hace dos noches, todavía tenía la horrible sensación de estar siendo degollada, pero ese no era el problema, no dejaría que un simple sueño la acobardara. -… _no me ha dejado más opción_. -

 _\- Sakura… piensa en mamá… en mí… en papá… en cómo le afectará a su estatus lo que planeas hacer… -_ Eso más que un problema era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, su padre por más que amara a su familia su nombre siempre fue más importante y era lo primero que el defendería, jamás permitiría que la menor de sus hijas manchara lo que el apellido Haruno significaba, antes le enviaría lejos, solo debía asegurarse que en el transcurso su Padre no encontrara una excusa para hacerla volver, con un matrimonio arreglado.

 _\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no somos iguales Tania que yo deseo mucho más, no puedo seguir encerrada entre las paredes de este lugar a la espera de saber cuándo mi padre traerá el vasallo más conveniente para casarme-_ La calma en su voz las sorprendió a ambas, aun sabiendo que esa era la verdad no deja de ser desconcertante, Sakura es una mujer que adora su libertad al menos la que aún tiene, a pesar que a criterio de su padre sigue siendo algo salvaje los estudios que realizo junto a su madrina Tsunade fueron bastante efectivos, nadie dudaba de su capacidad como médica y siendo la hija de quien era muchas veces feudos vecinos acudieron por su ayuda y ella gustosa atendió a quien lo necesitara, sin embargo uno de esos cortos viajes termino por acabar con aquella libertad que tanto defendía.

Dos semana atrás, tierras centrales a 12 kilómetros del casa feudal Haruno.

 _\- Sakura cariño…gracias por venir tan aprisa.- – Descuide señora caede, siempre es un placer poder ayudar- Mi pobre nieto… cuando lo vi caer de ese árbol creí que se había matado… tanta sangre por Dios… - tuvo una fea caída, el corte en su pierna es grande pero no tan profundo, así que no debe preocuparse demasiado - - A mi edad esos sustos podrían costarme la vida -_ Pequeñas risas llenaron la habitación, el pequeño se encontraba dormido y Sakura preparaba el ungüento que le dejaría para tratar correctamente la cicatrización de la herida. – _debe cambiar su vendaje cada 2 días y aplicar el ungüento alrededor de la herida – Al ver lo dedicada que eres con los niños habla muy bien de ti querida, de seguro serás una gran madre – Por favor señora caede solo logrará que termine sonrojada- Espero que su pronto matrimonio le traiga mucha felicidad- perdón…?- - Que espero que sea muy feliz – Lo… Lo siento pero creo que no entiendo a qué se refiere, matrimonio? –_ No disimulo su sorpresa ni confusión por el comentario, por lo que en ese momento la anciana se dio cuenta de su error, ella no sabía que su padre ya había planeado su boda con un pequeño feudal que colindaba sus tierras en el sector norte – _Oh cariño… perdona a esta vieja que solo habla demás… no me hagas caso-_ A pesar de los intentos de la mujer en cambiar el tema sakura es mucho más insistente de lo que parece y la anciana finalmente cede a contarle lo que sabía, - H _ace ya un par de semanas que mi sobrino Takemi que trabaja para el feudo que colinda el norte me comento que Haruno-san estaba interesado en unas tierras que colindan su territorio en dirección norte, y hace un par de días atrás mi nieto mi nieto empezó a definir algunos detalles sobre la pronta boda de su señor, no supe que eras tú querida hasta que vi tu nombre en algunos diseños de invitaciones…_ Sabía que sucedería en algún momento, el destino de su hermana sería el de ella también, pero enterarse de aquella manera rompió su corazón, en algún momento creyó que su padre al menos hablaría con ella, pero estaba preparando todo a sus espaldas.

Lo que ocurrió después es historia, la discusión que tuvo con su padre, el dolor al esperar el apoyo de su madre que jamás llego y la resignación en la mirada de su hermana. Los días siguientes estuvo encerrada en su cuarto sin hablar, no bajo a comer con los demás y no se detuvo al oír las voces de sus padres. Necesitaba un solución, quería una solución, su vida no podía terminar así, resignada a casarse con un hombre que no conocía y del cual solo ha escuchado malos comentarios, dio vueltas por los pasillos en todas direcciones buscando una señal, algo que diera pie a una idea, un punto en la nada que le permitiera zafarse de semejante compromiso. Si armaba su maleta y salía corriendo no llegaría muy lejos, nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudarla sabiendo quien es su padre, no es que pudiese pasar desapercibida tampoco ser la única mujer de cabello rosa a kilómetros a la redonda no ayudaba, y entonces lo escucho… Voces, risas, murmullos, no suele ser una mujer que escucha conversaciones ajenas a hurtadillas, pero una fuerte corazonada la hizo acercarse al lugar de donde provenía el pequeño disturbio, la puerta entre abierta de uno de los cuartos de aseo y las agudas risillas captaron toda su curiosidad por lo que termino oculta en la habitación contigua acercando todo lo posible su oído al muro.

 _-¿Tienes que estar bromeando?-_ Risas – _Es el hijo del carnicero verdad? El chico alto que parece siempre estar avergonzado?_ \- La mujer cuestionada rió abiertamente a lo que el resto soltó otra tanda de gritillos – _como lo hiciste? Hasta donde se sabía el padre de ese chico tenía toda la intención de casarlo con Glenda la hija de un agricultor de la zona_ \- - _Debo admitir que no fue fácil y no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice… quizás solo algo avergonzada – entonces es verdad?-si…-M_ ás risillas _-Ayane_ _será mejor que nos expliques con detalles que fue lo que sucedió porque la cantidad de rumores que hay es impresionante_ – Sakura estaba cada vez más ansiosa, por lo que pudo identificar eran tres las mujeres hablando, la posición en la que esteba le acalambraba la espalda y esas mujeres parece que les encanta divagar. – S _u padre lo encontró entre mis piernas y se vio en la obligación de responder por sus actos_ \- Sakura por poco cae de la impresión, no esperaba semejante declaración después de tanto divagar al menos no sin algún tipo de indicio primero.- _llevamos un tiempo saliendo y estoy segura de que quería pedirme matrimonio, pero de seguro su padre no lo iba a aceptar, entonces lo ideamos juntos, buscamos la forma de que su padre se enterara y hubiera, digamos, otro testigo que pueda acreditar que si era Ryu y que su padre no tendría más opción que concertar un matrimonio entre nosotros_ –Risas. Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de sakura, si no había otra posibilidad aparte de casarse al menos seria ella quien escogiera su marido y sería uno que la llevara muy lejos de su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llevaba seis días buscando un prospecto con el cual contraer nupcias y poder seguir con su vida hasta ahora, pero jamás pensó que conseguir un marido apuesto, inteligente, capaz de enfrentarse a su padre y que con el que pudiera ir muy lejos de estas tierras fuese tan difícil de conseguir, se agotaba su tiempo y la última opción que tenía era la reunión que su madre menciono, al parecer su padre coordinaría un encuentro dentro de 3 días, y hasta donde entendió vendrían 7 hombres de fuera de estas tierras a hablar de negocios, alguno debe ser soltero, esa es su única oportunidad, tendría que ser uno ellos. Ahora bien, el plan era fácil solo debía seducirlo, llevarlo a su cama y que su padre los pillara y los obligara a casarse para conservar el buen nombre, entonces ella debería partir junto a su nuevo marido del cual escaparía cuando ya estuvieran bien lejos sin nadie que pudiera reconocerla y regresarla a su padre, era un plan maravilloso, casi infalible el problema eran los detalles, habían muchos detalles inconclusos, partiendo por saber cómo seducir a un hombre en un día y que este dispuesto a dormir con la hija del dueño de las tierras que está visitando.

Los dos días siguientes buscó información, averiguo todo lo que pudiese necesitar para que su plan de seducción fuese un éxito pero nadie le dio una respuesta adecuada, uno de los lugares que tanteo fue la cocina, Marta la encargada, siempre ha sido una buena persona con la que es fácil hablar distintos temas, además ahí los chismes y cotilleo siempre abundan, solo debía buscar una oportunidad. Marta se encontraba preparando tortillas y una joven en el fregadero tenía una pila que lavar esa era una buena oportunidad - _Entonces Marta… es verdad que celebraran una boda pronto?_ – Empezar a hablar con el cotilleo del momento siempre es bueno, y su relación con el personal le permitía la confianza que otros señores no le daban a sus empleados, además Marta era prácticamente su segunda madre, confiaba en ella y la consentía, sus consejos siempre han sido muy valiosos hasta ahora, pero no podría arriesgarse a contarle directamente su plan, Marta podría detenerla. Ahora solo debía mostrar la misma tranquilidad de siempre y esperar. – _Esa mujer sin juicio hizo una locura que pudo terminar muy mal-_ \- _Un muy BUENA locura deberías agregar…_ \- Dijo la mujer en el fregadero y la risas no tardaron en ser escuchadas. – _Es una mujer con suerte, no todas podemos casarnos así de bien-_ Dijo después - _No todos los hombres son buenos como Ryu-_ Marta tenía razón, y eso era importante, lo último que pretendía sakura es encontrar un hombre que la maltratase, no es una mujer débil, pero sigue siendo difícil enfrentarse a un hombre cuerpo a cuerpo, más aun si se planea escapar de él. – _Pero aun así será una mujer feliz, junto a un hombre que la quiere…_ \- _Y bien que le da lo quiere-_ Sakura estaba algo sonrojada, era el tipo de conversación que estaba buscando, pero su educación siempre fue bastante conservadora. _\- Basta Kazu molestaras a la señorita con tus raras insinuaciones-_ Era de eso precisamente que quería averiguar y al fin se está dando la oportunidad. - _No te preocupes Marta, déjala continuar_ – _Lo ves? La señorita Sakura no es tan conservadora como tú, además sigo creyendo que Ayane tuvo mucha suerte, recuerdas a Yuna?, pobre de ella…_ – _Quien es… Yuna?_ –Se arrepintió luego de preguntar, Marta detuvo su quehacer y dio un largo suspiro, esto estaba siendo inútil, Sakura no podía preguntar directamente lo que quería y el tema se estaba desviando, aun así su curiosidad fue mayor y espero a que alguien respondiera a su pregunta, entonces Marta comenzó a relatar – _Yuna era una jovencita enamoradiza tan bonita como Ayane, pero bastante más tímida que ella, no conoció un buen hombre como Ryu lamentablemente, quizás el amor nublo su juicio y no vio lo que el resto veíamos en él, el joven estuvo cortejándola por varios meses de forma inocente y convencional la pobrecilla poco a poco fue creyendo sus dulces halagos… pero era un hombre en busca de faldas y no compromisos, eso es lo último que quería de Yuna. Ya que para una jovencita en nuestra posición es muy difícil casarse bien ella creyó que al menos podría hacerlo enamorada._ \- La vida de una mujer es bastante injusta, tanto para las hijas de grandes señores como para las hijas de la servidumbre, su destino parece ser el mismo, aunque muchos no lo vean así. - _Entiendo…-_ Marta retomó su labor con la masa, siendo el turno de Kazu para hablar. - _Bien, usted debe agradecer la posición que tiene señorita, no se atreverían a dañarla o a intentarlo sin sufrir su castigo, sin embargo la gente como nosotras que no siempre puede casarse bien al menos prefieren perder su pureza de forma voluntaria y no siendo atacadas por unas bestias –_ Silencio, a pesar de la acusación implícita de kazu que no paso desapercibida, Sakura no pudo sentir más que pena por el destino de la muchacha. Marta volvió a suspirar y pareció envejecer un poco más, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún recuerdo y ahora sin necesidad de preguntar pudo oír una respuesta a su muda interrogante. _\- Muchas veces vino a mí buscando consuelo, y como siempre a pesar de ser obvio lo que le sucedía espere que me contara qué le atormentaba… una tarde la vi con su cara destrozada y ya no pude guardar silencio, así que me atreví a preguntar y a pesar de imaginar la respuesta se partió mi corazón al oírla hablar…ese hombre la golpeo por qué ella no quería acostarse con él, no era la primera vez que la forzaba y la pobre creyó poder negarse a lo que quería… su padre la hecho a la calle luego de eso. -_ Kazu quedo ensimismada en sus pensamientos fregando aun con más fuerza, Sakura sabía perfectamente a que se referían, ella atendió a muchas jóvenes ultrajadas y golpeadas, la humillación y vergüenza que sienten al ser tratadas de esa manera, la sociedad no suele ser amable o comprensible con aquellas mujeres, recordar el vacío en la mirada de esas jovencitas le hizo temer por un momento, quizás sus planes podrían ser algo peligroso…

La conversación en la cocina no fue lo esperado, lejos de generar ideas solo perpetuo temores, aun así su convicción seguía siendo la misma, quizás debería preparar algunos resguardos y preparase para el peor de los escenarios, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató detrás de quien iba hasta que choco con él, la última persona que deseaba encontrar en ese momento, su padre.

 _-Mañana estarán aquí 7 señores de tierras, se quedaran una noche y partirán al amanecer-_ Kizashi un hombre inteligente y ambicioso, ha sido siempre una figura de autoridad tanto para sus vasallos como para su familia, relataba tranquilamente la travesía de quienes serían sus invitados, cuanto tiempo llevan viajando, el interés mutuo en materias primas para comercializar, lugares que han visitado y pretenden visitar, idiomas y mucho más, nada que a Sakura le interesara realmente, su padre en ningún momento describió a sus invitados ni hizo mención alguna a su estado civil, por lo que solo se limitó a terminar su cena y volver a su cuarto. Al llegar a su habitación su primera acción fue tirase en la cama, estaba agotada, no física pero si sicológicamente, pensar era agotador prefería practicar medicina, ayudar enfermos, curar heridas, preparar ese brebaje revitalizador que tanto le pedían algunas mujeres que atendía… y de pronto como una luz cegadora en su mente una idea llego, no necesitaba seducirlo si él no podía controlar su deseo por ella, pensarlo hizo que su piel se erizara, jamás había estado con un hombre y pensar en drogar a un desconocido para tenerlo entre sus piernas y que su padre lo obligue a casarse con ella sonaba realmente estúpido, excitante, pero estúpido.

Abrió sus ojos antes del amanecer, a pesar de casi no dormir preparando el brebaje los nervios le impidieron seguir acostada, era el día en que apostaría su vida por una oportunidad de huir sin miedo a ser perseguida, solo tenía que pasar una noche con un desconocido y podría correr lejos de todo y de todos… la angustia comenzó a brotar en su pecho preguntas como y si no funciona?, si no es capaz de entregar su cuerpo así de fácil? Y si su padre aun así termina vendiéndola al mejor postor cercano? Y si…? noto que lloraba cuando lágrima cayeron en la mesita junto a su cama, si su plan no funcionaba no sería solo su padre quien dispusiera de ella a su antojo, sino también su marido, un hombre que haría todo cuanto su padre quisiera a cambio de… _Vas a contarme en este momento que es lo que planeas! –_ La voz de su hermana la sorprendió, no la sintió entrar y ahora estaba demasiado cerca como para cerrar la puerta en su cara, estaba atrapada sentada al borde de la cama sin saber si gritar que se fuera o pedir que le abrazara, le era difícil ocultarle ciertas cosas a Tanía, pero después del matrimonio su relación no fue la misma, sin embargo la angustia que sentía le pedía a gritos contarle a alguien sobre su decisión.

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando? … Sakura por favor! Te meterás en un enorme problema, lo has pensado? y si no resulta? Y si papá pide su cabeza y no su mano? - eso no pasará…- - y si él se da cuenta de lo que planeas? Por favor Sakura! Podría lastimarte incluso puede asesinarte.-_ Eso ya lo había pensado, aún le tiemblan las rodillas al recordar el sueño que tuvo hace dos noches, todavía tenía la horrible sensación de estar siendo degollada, pero ese no era el problema, no dejaría que un simple sueño la acobardara. -… _no me ha dejado más opción_. -

 _\- Sakura… piensa en mamá… en mí… en papá… en cómo le afectará a su estatus lo que planeas hacer… -_ Siempre pensando en el que dirán, al igual que su padre, necesita acallar las voces de un gentío que fingen ser amistades con el fin de mostrar una felicidad que no existe _\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no somos iguales Tanía yo deseo mucho más, no puedo seguir encerrada entre las paredes de este lugar a la espera de saber cuándo mi padre traerá el vasallo más conveniente para casarme-_

La calma en su voz las sorprendió a ambas, aun sabiendo que esa era la verdad no dejaba de ser desconcertante el dolor que aquello producía, adora su libertad al menos la que aún tiene, a pesar que a criterio de su padre sigue siendo algo salvaje, los estudios que realizo junto a su madrina Tsunade fueron bastante efectivos, nadie dudaba de su capacidad como médica y siendo la hija de quien era muchas veces feudos vecinos acudieron por su ayuda y ella gustosa atendió a quien lo necesitara, sin embargo uno de esos cortos viajes termino por acabar con aquella libertad que tanto disfrutaba.

 _-Eres una mujer inteligente Sakura pero a veces muy apasionada, deberías pensar más en tu seguridad y…-_ No podía aceptar que su hermana se atreviera a juzgar su comportamiento, no ella. _-No quiero tu vida Tania, no pretendo estar conforme con un hombre que han escogido para mí porque le es beneficioso a mi padre, no quiero bajar la cabeza cada vez que mi marido lo pide para que el resto de gente vea lo sumisa que puedo ser, no quiero dormir todos las noches junto a un hombre arrepentida de no huir cuando tuve una oportunidad… ¡No quiero!-_ Ya no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarla, Sakura se negaba a ver el absurdo de su plan y lo peligroso que puede ser para ella, pero entendía perfectamente a que se refería, ella es una mujer de alma libre, siempre lo fue, a pesar de los intentos de su padre por mantenerla en casa bajo los cuidados de su institutriz siempre se las arregló para desaparecer y terminar perdida junto al lago. Tenía que hacer algo, podría perder a su pequeña hermana para siempre, y si no lograba que entrara en razón al menos se aseguraría que no la descubrieran antes de tiempo. _\- Bien… tienes todo listo verdad?-_ El cambio en la voz de su hermana la desconcertó, ya no había reproche ni razonamiento. _-Qué…?- -Imagino que no tienes idea de quienes son los que vienen… por lo que aún no escoges a quien planeas drogar, secuestrar y violar, ni sabes cómo hacerlo verdad? –_ Eso la tomó desprevenida, en un momento intento convencerla que su plan era una locura y al siguiente intentaba suplir los detalles faltantes pero, estaba de acuerdo con ella y más importante, pensaba ayudarla. _– Llevarlo al cuarto es fácil, la bebida lo debilitará al principio, será fácil decirle que hacer o intentar que se mueva en alguna dirección… aun no sé cómo hare que la beba… eso es lo que aun … yo… no he encontrado una solución a eso…-_ Tampoco había pensado en cómo lograr que su padre los vea, ni el arrebato de furia que tendrá el hombre al día siguiente, eso era algo que no le contaría a su hermana, al menos no aun. _\- Yo lo haré, puedo asegurarme de que lo beba y acercarlo a tu cuarto, si lo haces tu seguramente alguien sospechara, además no es bien visto que una joven de buena familia este muy cerca de los hombres si no está casada-_ Nuevamente las reglas sociales restringían su libertad de movimiento, su hermana tiene cierta libertad al estar casada, la libertad que su marido le permita. _-No te causará problemas? Kaito puede notar que llevas a rastras a un hombre por los pasillos- - Créeme no lo notará-_ Su voz parecía segura, no había tristeza en ella pero si resignación, no era fácil escuchar la voz de su hermana cuando hablaba de su marido, siempre tenía el mismo matiz, aburrido y resignado, a pesar de desear para su hermana un hombre que realmente se preocupara de ella agradeció que en este momento ese no fuera el caso _–De los siete hay tres hombres casados y uno esta comprometido así que solo puedes decidir por uno de tres, Kaito me conto sobre ellos, es lo único de lo que habla desde que padre le conto que vendrían, el primero prospecto es Gaara, un hombre que describió como intimidante y callado, sus tierras están hacia la costa y posee una gran cantidad de ellas, tiene un convenio con tierras de uno de los señores que se quedaran, Kaito dice que su hermana mayar fue el intercambio-_ Eso es precisamente lo que intenta evitar, alianza de tierras por medio de bodas _-Eso quiere decir que es una persona muy importante… - -El siguiente es su hermano, Kankuro a él no lo menciono demasiado dijo que era un sujeto sonriente que llevaba parte de los negocios de gaara, está asentado en una villa aledaña a las tierras de su hermano pero más al valle que a la costa, yo creo que este último puede ser una buena opción, ya sabes… alguien divertido y no tan llamativo, al parecer lleva parte del negocio de su hermano pero tiene su propio territorio… -_ El viaje a la costa era de tres o cuatro semanas a caballo, aún seguía siendo demasiado cercano a su padre _\- Y el tercero?...- Qué? …- Dijiste que eran tres-_ Su rostro parecía contrariado, parecio dudar un momento pero finalmente hablo. _-ah! Si, lo dije… es que no escuche nada bueno al respecto…- - Nada bueno? Es feo? Muy viejo? Es un hombre agresivo y mal hablado? –Demasiadas preguntas quizás, pero no saber de algo siempre la ofuscaba, necesita tener todos los antecedentes a su disposición antes de tomar una decisión - Como esperas que lo sepa? - -No lo sé, esto me está poniendo nerviosa y solo me hablas de tierras… - - Bueno, eso es lo único de lo que habla mi marido –_ Era imposible no estar de acuerdo con ese comentario, sin embargo eso no le daba muchas esperanzas, si no recordaba mal su padre estaba demasiado interesado en hacer negocios con un sujeto de la costa, eso descartaba a gaara no pretendía montar un escándalo para terminar a merced de los deseos de su padre, era precisamente eso de lo que huía – _Uchiha sasuke es un mensajero al parecer, según Kaito viene representando a un señor de tierras del sur, es un viaje de tres meses pero el demoro cinco meses en llegar hasta aquí. - - Que dices?... por qué?-_ A pesar de estar solas en el cuarto su hermana se acercó más a ella y le susurro. _\- Al parecer no tiene buena fama, Kaito dice que es un hombre con una mirada fría y calculadora, muchos creen que se hace cargo de aquellos que se atreven a oponorse a su señor, por eso solo viaja de noche… bueno, eso dice mi marido, cuando hablo de él se notaba bastante el desagrado que sentía por… -_ Eso logro llamar su atención, Sakura conocía al señor de las tierras del sur, bastante joven llego a obtener ese título y muchos hablan de las cosas que tuvo que hacer para obtenerlo _\- Por qué viene el entonces? Dices que viene en representación del señor de las tierras del sur no? Pero no entiendo… si es tan peligroso como dices … No creo que…-_ ninguna frase concreta salió de su boca _\- … no lo sé sakura, a veces lo que ves o escuchas no siempre representa toda la verdad…además…creo que él si se encarga de los asuntos que Uzumaki Naruto no puedo hacer a plena luz del día… me entiendes?-_ Alguien toco la puerta, el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que creía y se perdieron el desayuno, además Sakura aún llevaba puesto su camisola para dormir. La criada que toco las llamo al comedor, estuvieron nerviosas todo el trayecto hasta la sala pero los invitados estaban en reunión con el señor de la casa a sí que comieron en otra estancia, más tarde saldrían a recorrer sectores aledaños por lo que solamente lograría verlos durante la cena, la situación era cada vez más absurda, tendría apenas un par de horas para cruzar palabras con el hombre que la sacara del lugar que llamaba su hogar, y aun así sus planes no cambiaron, era lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello.

A la media tarde hubo un gran alboroto, parte de la servidumbre se encontraba corriendo en todas direcciones. – _Marta! Qué bueno encontrarte sabes que sucede?- -Tu madre nos ha cambiado el menú de la cena a último momento, al parecer uno de los invitados a enviado un venado, uno de los lacayos lo trajo hace un momento_ – Comida, no pudo evitar pensar en alguna tragedia, un accidente, algo que los obligase a permanecer más tiempo - _… ya veo_ \- _\- Necesita algo? La veo algo extraña… - - No es nada… solo… me perdí tu delicioso desayuno -_ Una sonrisa sincera en la cara de la mujer a la que tantos dulces había robado le oprimió el pecho, la echaría de menos, demasiado quizás. - _haz sido una segunda madre para mi… no tienes idea de cuánto te aprecio –_ Sus ojos amenazaban que dejar correr las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo, hizo un mueca, no quería decirlo en voz alta por eso y aun así no pudo evitarlo _\- ¡Oh pequeña, claro que lo sé! Siempre lo dices… ahora ven acá que lo que te falta al parecer es un abrazo bien apretado-_

La tarde se fue más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, su hermana escogió un bello vestido para ella, algo simple en un tono rosa pálido, le gustaba, se sentía cómoda con él, su madre hubiera preferido que usara el vestido con escote y color esmeralda era hermoso sí, pero no le gustaba la forme en que la veían cuando se vestía así, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero su madre parecía no notarlo. Haruno Mebuki se encargó de organizar la ubicación de los invitados, y a pesar de no conocer las intenciones de Sakura lo hizo de tal forma que el hombre en cuestión quedara cerca de las hermanas y oculto de la atención de su padre.

Escuchar cómo se abría la puerta la hizo sudar frio, su estómago estaba retorcido, todo en su cuerpo le decía que estaba por cometer una locura y aun así se las arregló para levantar la vista y reconocer a quienes ingresaban a la estancia. Su padre dirigía la comitiva, a su derecha un joven de cabello rojizo escuchaba con atención lo que un sujeto alto de coleta con cara de aburrido estaba relatando, a la izquierda y unos pasos atrás un sujeto de cabello plateado junto a un hombre mayor reían sobre algo, tras ellos se encontraba un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro de buen aspecto, parecía divertido hablando con otro hombre mayor que tenía un pronunciado bigote bastante robusto a pesar de la edad, con ellos eran seis, faltaba uno, rezagado unos pasos más atrás un joven alto y de piel pálida ingresaba a la estancia, Uchiha Sasuke dedujo, tenía una mirada de querer estar en cualquier sitio en vez de ahí, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en su rostro, no era feo, para nada, lo que la llevo directo a sus ojos, oscuros, desvío la mirada, no daba la impresión de ser un hombre de trato fácil, pero no era él su objetivo así que retomo su postura y saludo a todos los invitados con la propiedad digna de la hija de un gran señor feudal.

La cena transcurrió de forma bastante animada los invitados en su mayoría eran de trato ameno y bastante abiertos a una dotación de risas, la mesa estaba dispuesta de tal forma que en uno de sus extremos se encontraba su padre, a sus costados por la derecha Mebuki, en esa misma dirección se encontraban Gaara, el joven de cara aburrida Shikamaru Nara, el hombre de bigote a quien aún no le conoce el nombre y el blanco de esa noche, Kankuro. Por su izquierda esta Kaito quien no se aleja de su suegro cada vez que se habla de negocios, junto a él Jiraiya, el hombre alto de cabello plateado, junta a él Tania y a su costado y frente a Kankuro se encontraba Sakura, en el extremo de la mesa algo apartado del resto estaba Sasuke.

Un aroma delicioso inundo la sala, el venado estaba siendo servido, conversaciones triviales la llevaron a notar que Kankuro era un mejor prospecto de lo que esperaba, era divertido y fácil de tratar, capto su atención en todo momento y contestba a sus preguntas en un tono agradable, definitivamente estaba dentro de sus gustos, puede que no haya sido mala idea escogerlo a él, solo esperaba que le perdonara el embrollo en que lo metería. La comida estaba deliciosa la mayoría de los invitados olvidaron hablar de negocios y conversaban de forma apacible de proezas pasadas, Tania observo a una de las sirvientas traer una jarra con vino, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, se dirigio a ella y le quito la jarra de las manos _–Trae otra para servir a mi padre y el resto de invitados-_ Las copas de todo estaban a su derecha, por lo que opto por servir a los más cercanos a su grupo, el hombre de bigote la observo por lo que opto por acercarse a él y servirle primero, un gracias algo efusivo hizo notar el gusto del hombre por la bebida, Kankuro era el siguiente, dejo la jarra en la mesa mientras fingio que algo caia de esa forma pudo disimular el destape de la botella que sakura le entrego, ya estaba abierta y en su mano por lo que retomo su paso junto a la jarra hasta posicionarse entre Sasuke y Kankuro, sentirse observada era la sensación más pequeña de ese momento, el sudor y la falta de aire la estaban matando solo necesitaba tomar la copa verter ambos liquidos en ella y correr a su puesto, Sakura vio el nerviosismo en su cara por lo que procuro distraer a los invitados con una charla sobre medicina básica a emplear ante una emergencia pequeña, cuando Tanía vio que el grupo estuvo atento a las explicaciones de Sakura toma la copa vertió el contenido del frasco y el vino en ella bastante rápido, por lo que termino depositándola con fuerza innecesaria sobre la mesa ocasionando que los más cercanos se voltearan a verla – _Lo… Lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza_ \- Las risas que genero su comentario le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo tanto a ella como a Sakura, al menos hasta que noto algo extraño desde su posición. - _Hay dos copas…?-_ Vio una mano tomar la copa que acababa de servir y por el susto trato de detenerla _\- Esa copa es mía_ – la voz de Sasuke la distrajo _\- Perdón, qué…?- - La copa que acabas de llenar es mía-_ Sakura no entendió que sucedía hasta que bajo la vista, la copa de Kankuro estaba algo más centrada en la mesa – _Lo… lo siento - -mph-_ Sasuke tomo la copa y empezó a beber de ella, Sakura quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo no reacciono, no se supone que fuera él, miro a Kankuro y este le sonrió, miro a Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos, miro a su hermana que no se movía del lugar en que estaba, apretando la jarra junto a ella, un desastre, esto se convirtió en un completo desastre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La cena mantuvo su curso normal, entre risas y anécdotas, Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada en fingir sonrisas frente a los invitados que no percibió el constante golpeteo de la pierna de su hermana hasta que ésta le dio un pellizco en el brazo de forma disimulada. _Que demo…?_ Tania le hizo gestos en dirección a Sasuke y fue ahí que lo noto, se estaba quedando dormido, Dormido? Fue su primer pensamiento, no se supone que reaccione así, no se veía mareado ni acalorado, ni siquiera parecía ebrio, sino más bien aburrido y cansado, quizás la concentración del preparado fue muy baja?, descarto eso, aplico un poco más de lo común solo por si acaso, entonces no entendía por qué…

 _Eh Sasuke! No te duermas en la mesa!_ Kankuro hablo algo molesto, ya estaba cansado de la actitud del tipo como para soportar su falta de educación, ha tenido una estupenda velada con la hija de Kizashi como para que sea arruinada por los ronquidos de un sujeto que ni siquiera desea estar ahí. - _Lo acompañare a uno de los cuartos, para que descanse…-_ La voz de Tania lo hizo girar a verla, sonrió, esa sería una buena excusa para deshacerse del tipo mala cara y de la hermana de Sakura. La vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse al Uchiha, un largo suspiro de su parte y comenzó a seguirla. - _Es una lástima que haya personas incapaces de disfrutar una buena comida y de tan grata compañía, verdad Sakura? ... Saku…ra?_

Se mordía el labio inferior, un horrible tic que su madre siempre ha criticado, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para evitarlo, el plan era el mismo, sin embargo el sujeto había cambiado, armar su maleta y salir corriendo hasta que sus piernas no dieran más jamás había sido tan tentador, si no supiera que su padre la encontraría antes de siquiera pasar los límites de su territorio lo habría hecho en cuanto vio que era el Uchiha y no Kankuro quien se bebía el brebaje que preparo. No escucho que la llamaban hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su mano .- _Eh..? Sucede algo?_ – La risa de kankuro no se hizo esperar _\- Al parecer no he logrado llamar tu atención como hubiese querido, sin embargo el tipo aburrido no tuvo que trabajar mucho para obtenerla.-_ No había notado cuanto tiempo se quedó viendo la puerta por la que pasaron el Uchiha y su hermana. – _Lo... lo lamento, me decías algo?- - Te preguntaba si has viajado a la costa, hay unas playas muy hermosas que colindan con un terreno que poseo en esa dirección, si quieres algún día podría… Y_ a no escuchaba, respiro profundo y sin esperar que Kankuro terminara su conversación se despidió de los presentes en la mesa.

El pasillo hacia uno de los cuartos de invitados se le hizo eterno, sabía perfectamente a cual entrar, fue ella quien definió los cuartos para cada huésped, se detuvo a respirar profundo, necesitaba relajarse, cuando iba retomar su marcha alguien tomo su brazo obligándola a ahogar un grito de auxilio. - _Por qué demoraste tanto? Dios… siento que te he esperado por semanas.-_ Su hermana estaba aún más nerviosa que ella, eso era bueno, al menos no se sentía sola. _Como esta?_ No necesitaba nombrarlo y no quería hacerlo, su hermana respiro profundo y como siempre que estaba nerviosa o avergonzada por una respuesta la voz casi no le salía. _Eh… yo… em… estas segura…? Yo creo… em…_ Estaba a un paso de iniciar un angustioso llanto y Sakura se vio a sí misma llorando con ella por lo que prefirió continuar sola, quédate tranquila, yo me hago cargo ahora, solo asegúrate de … La frase más difícil que le ha tocado decir, tanto por lo que implica como por la vergüenza que le genera _…Solo asegúrate de que nuestros padres estén en el cuarto antes del amanecer y que… y que…_ Definitivamente no podría decirlo. Tania suspiro de forma cansina, quería darle algunos consejos a su hermana, transmitirle la seguridad que no estaba sintiendo, pero estaba segura de que para Sakura esto no era más que un acto sexual común que sucede de forma habitual, en algún punto quiso convencerla de evitarlo, que no debería simplemente regalar su cuerpo a un hombre, que ese debería ser un acto de entrega y sobre todo amor, pero su experiencia le decía lo contrario, a pesar de intentar amar a su marido cada vez que el la tocaba no lograba sentir el deseo que esperaba, solo un vacío y luego nada. - _Será mejor que no te arrepientas luego de esto._ Dijo. - _no dejes que sea brusco contigo… te quiero Sakura…recuérdalo siempre…_ La abrazo fuerte dejándola sola frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Lo medito por un momento y luego levanto la mano con clara intención de golpear la puerta, se reprendió a sí misma, por lo que simplemente giro el pomo e ingreso al recinto, la puerta no rechino ni tuvo que forzar el empuje para abrirla como en algún momento creyó que pasaría, todo estaba en penumbra iba a dirigirse a la cama cuando lo vio, recargado en el ventanal su perfil era tenuemente alumbra por la luz que se filtraba por una cortina mal cerrada, se veía demasiado apuesto para ser cierto, casi como imagino que sería su primera noche luego de la boda, su marido la estaría esperando con una mirada llena del más puro y sincero amor, dejo salir el aire contenido en su pecho, era algo injusto empezar a fantasear en este momento, Sasuke era obviamente un hombre peligroso, todo en el irradiaba peligro, cualquiera tonto se daría cuenta, sin embargo eso no quitaba lo sexy que se ve parado de esa forma, al fin tomo valor y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, no se movió a pesar de estar segura de que si había notado su presencia, los nervios le estaban jugando en contra, era imposible que se diera cuenta que había algo en su bebida la mescla no posee sabor ni aroma, por eso se la encargaban a menudo, al principio creyó divertido entregar esas preparaciones a señoras de la localidad, ahora no esta tan segura de que haya sido buena idea. Se acercó a pasos firmes, ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando estuvo frente a él pudo ver sus ojos de forma directa, su mirada parecía divertida, sin embargo su boca formaba una línea recta, dudo si hablar o actuar primero, se decidió por lo segundo, era un hombre callado por algo y no pretendía arruinar el ambiente hablando demás, descansó las manos en su pecho, firme, definitivamente grato al tacto, era una mujer alta si se comparaba con la altura común, aun así su vista quedaba fija en la base de su cuello olía a hombre y hierba buena, embriagador, por qué un hombre huele a hierba buena? Quizás más adelante podría preguntarle… siguió el aroma hasta su boca y lo beso, de forma lenta, inexperta pero no tímida hasta que la falta de aire la obligo a separarse, él no bloqueo su intento de besarlo, sino más bien profundizo el beso, fue entonces que noto que él tenía su cintura en un agarre firme con ambas manos, eso logro encender algo dentro de ella, quería más, necesitaba probar qué sabor tenia… subió los brazos hasta su cuello y unió su boca a la de él nuevamente, sintió como una de las manos que estuvo sobre su cintura ahora subía lentamente por su espalda acercando su cuerpo al de él, sintió su pecho blando ser aplastado por un cuerpo bien trabajado, su boca dejo la suya a falta de aire otra vez, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía fuertemente en su garganta, es así como debería sentir? Era extraño, tenía la sensación de haber probado uno de esos dulces de manjar que hacia Marta, aquellos que por más que comes jamás te dejan satisfecho, solo con la horrible necesidad de querer más, mucho más, fijo su mirada en los labios de él, quería morderlos, entre abrió sus labios solo con ese pensamiento en mente, necesitaba morderlos… _Ya te divertiste lo suficiente?_ Esa voz la distrajo, profunda y malhumorada _Qué…?_ No le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta ni de reaccionar a lo que vino a continuación, estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de la habitación sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la mano que presionaba su brazo a la altura del codo lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, trato de zafarse entonces, pero ya era tarde, la puerta estaba abierta y Sasuke la miraba furioso, solo necesito empujarla un poco para que estuviera fuera, solo pudo quedarse parada viendo como la puerta se cerraba, su mente estaba en blanco, pero pudo escuchar con bastante claridad el sonido que se produjo cuando Sasuke puso el seguro a la puerta.

Sabía que fue extraña la reacción de las hermanas cuando estaban sirviendo las bebidas, pero no le dio importancia hasta que comenzó a sentir un ardor en el cuerpo, en ese punto era obvio que le pusieron algo en su copa y eso era lo que más le enfurecía, que un par de niñas creyeran que podían tenderle una trampa a Uchiha Sasuke, absurdo. Con el agua de la jarra junto al velador intento refrescar su rostro, pretendía molestar un poco a la ruidosa pelirosa por atreverse a jugar con él, pero por poco no la deja ir, jamás dejar de besar a una mujer había sido tan dolorosamente difícil, aun podía sentir su aroma, su piel caliente, su boca. _\- Maldición… -_ Su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad, se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, ya no soportaba el calor ni el roce de la ropa en su cuerpo, estaba obviamente excitado y todo por culpa de una mujer que solo quiere que lo corten en trocitos para luego ser arrojado a los perros, se estiro cuan largo era al borde de la cama, poso su antebrazo derecho sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos, necesitaba un descanso pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible como para permitirle moverse de manera libre por la cama, así que solo permaneció quieto en esa posición maldiciendo al imbécil que lo hizo llegar a esa maldita casa de locos. Decidió distraer su mente un poco y llego a entender ciertos puntos que lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba, entendía que Naruto quisiera quedarse junto a su esposa cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada enviándolo a él en su lugar, entendía la necesidad de negociaciones y comercialización con otras tierras, entendía perfectamente por que tuvo que desviar su trayecto casi tres meses con el fin de resolver conflictos de sectores, entendía el porqué de tener que soportar la constante charla de un grupo de imbéciles, lo que no lograba entender era que es lo que lleva a una mujer de la posición de la pelirosa a drogar un hombre para acostarse con él, debería estar muy desesperada o muy loca, sus pensamientos vagaron desde una conspiración de sus enemigos para deshacerse de él hasta un plan conspirado por Naruto y Hinata para que contraiga matrimonio, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro resoplido, estaba molesto, muy molesto, si volvía a acercarse a él se aseguraría de rebanar su fino cuello y si llegaba a permitir que esa mujer lo besara otra vez él mismo se rebanaría el cuello.

Estuvo quizás una hora o un poco más meditando cuando sintió una llave en la puerta, ella definitivamente no se daría por vencida y él no estaba dispuesto a meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía, no se movió, fingió que dormía, desnudo al borde la cama y con un pierna flectada en un vano intento de ocultar la creciente erección que tenía, la odiaba, simplemente la odiaba, a ella y su rosada cabellera, escucho unos pasos suaves, estaba descalza, la sintió caminar hasta llegar al borde de la cama situándose junto a él, al parecer esa mujer tenía la mínima intención de apartarse o de pensar en la integridad física de él o de ella misma, iba a decirle que está completamente loca y sacarla de la habitación aunque tuviera que arrastrarla y despertara a todo el mundo en el proceso. _Qué demonios intentas ha… cer?_ Estaba desnuda junto a su cama, vio sus pies descalzos, subió por sus piernas hasta su vientre, se detuvo en su ombligo y trago, esto no debería estar pasando, siguió subiendo la vista hasta sus pechos, siguió la línea de su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, apenas había luz en la habitación y sabía perfectamente que había una mujer hermosa, desnuda y mordiendo sus labios junto a él, se preguntó dónde habría dejado su katana, este sería un buen momento para cortarse la garganta, antes que el padre de ella lo haga por la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Sin avisos ni advertencias no sirven de nada xD!, solo espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Capítulo 4

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que implicaba que él la haya dejado fuera de la habitación, había anulado cualquier posibilidad de acercase cuando puso el seguro a la puerta, no lo entendía, pareció reaccionar bien cuando lo besó, incluso pareció disfrutarlo tanto como ella, quiso llorar, gritar fuerte que podía irse al infierno, que había millones de hombres que estarían felices de estar con ella, pero todo la impotencia que sintió se vio ahogada en lo profundo de su garganta, estaba molesta por el rechazo, porque de seguro él creía que estaba desesperada por buscar contacto físico de un hombre, estaba molesta porque no le quedaba tiempo de buscar a alguien más y porque el Uchiha le puso seguro a la puerta como si eso pudiese impedir que ingresara a la habitación, era su hogar toda su vida la ha vivido ahí, sabía perfectamente donde estaban las llaves para abrir las puertas de las habitaciones de invitados, sabía cuál era la llave que abriría la puerta que acaban de cerrar, deseó gritarle que no era él a quien había escogido, que su mala suerte la llevo a aceptar a un tipo completamente antipático como su única esperanza, y aun así, a pesar de lo frustrada que se encontraba se mantuvo en silencio reteniendo las lágrimas que por momento nublaban su visión, no se daría por vencida había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás, giro su cuerpo en dirección al pasillo iría a la bodega de mantenimiento, el manojo de llaves estaría como siempre colgado tras la puerta del tercer estante, escondido de aquellas miradas que suelen tentarse con lo ajeno, con llaves en mano retomo su camino en busca de aquel pelinegro que se atrevió a bloquear sus planes, se detuvo a medio andar y cambio de dirección, su habitación sería la primera parada.

El trayecto entre su habitación y la habitación en que se estaba quedando el Uchiha jamás le pareció tan largo, cuando decidió despojarse de su vestimenta para envolver su cuerpo en solo una delegada bata no pensó en lo vergonzoso que seria y la cantidad de explicaciones que tendría que dar si se topaba con alguien en el pasillo, a esas horas de la noche era difícil pero la suerte no la ha acompañado últimamente, por lo que cualquier precaución seria poca, simplemente apuro el paso y evito girar la mirada a cualquier dirección distinta a la que se dirigía.

Estuvo un rato frente a la puerta decidiendo si entrar o salir huyendo y aceptar el destino que su padre habría trazado para ella, suspiro cansinamente e intento imaginar su vida en un par de años, intento visualizar la vida junto a un hombre escogido por su padre que obedeciera ciegamente sus mandatos y por más que forzó a su menta a imaginar esa vida no pudo hacerlo, no podía, nunca fue esa una alternativa a tomar realmente, probablemente si esto no funcionaba huiría una y mil veces de su padre hasta que este se cansara de perseguirla o terminaría cortando su cara en dos para que nadie quiera verla o quizás y solo quizás pediría asilo a su hermana.

Abrir fue más fácil de lo que espero, no puso seguro a la puerta se supone que debía permitir a su familia entrar, estaba nerviosa y comenzó a morder su labio inferior, no podía ni quería evitarlo, de alguna forma hacer ese gesto la calmaba, camino despacio hasta la cama no a hurtadillas él debía notar que se acercaba, y entonces lo vio, estaba desnudo en la cama recargado en la orilla, la luz tenue podía ser muy útil a veces no quería que la viera realmente de seguro el notaria lo rojo que debe estar su rostro en ese momento, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era no chocar con algún objeto y terminar en el piso, dejo caer la bata y tomando valor rodeo la cama hasta posicionarse a su lado _Qué demonios intentas ha… cer?_ La había asustado, se supone que no sería intimidada y la primera palabra que salió de su boca logro asustarla, su voz era algo dura y se vio tentada a dar un paso atrás pero obligo a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto, el Uchiha la estaba mirando podía sentir su pesada mirada, sabía que su cuerpo no era perfecto, no estaba tan trabajado como el de otras muchachas que había atendido, no tenía un vientre duro y plano, no estaba rellenita pero cada vez que tocaba su vientre podía notar la flacidez en él, se preguntó si era eso lo que se había quedado mirando, quizás debió oír los consejos de su madre y entrenar más su abdomen en vez de dedicar su tiempo a comer los pasteles de Marta, sintió su mirada subir a sus pechos y pasar de ellos hasta su rostro, eso logro ponerla aún más nerviosa, no le gustaba? Sabía que su pecho no era tan abultado como suele verse en esas tierras, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar, su madre y su hermana tienen los pechos mucho más grandes que ella era imposible no notar la diferencia, de niña se preguntó si ellas de verdad eran parientes, a veces incluso creyó que hasta su padre tenía más pecho que ella, sus pensamientos vagaron por distintos puntos de su cuerpo que ella creía debió trabajar a tiempo, cuando sintió un mordisco cerca del ombligo, algo húmedo y tibio a la vez, sintió las manos de él tomar sus muslos y subir hasta su cadera, respiraba pesado en su estómago, quizás debatiendo si seguir adelante o simplemente quedarse así.

La jalo hacia sí hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él, una sensación electrizante y mortificante a la vez, no lograba ver bien su cara, pero ya ni eso importaba, hizo todo lo posible por alejarla sabiendo que dejar que se acerque traería problemas, pero fue ella quien lo drogo, fue ella quien lo busco primero, fue ella quien ingreso a su habitación desnuda, estaba más que claro que todo terminaría en problemas y aun así estaba disfrutando la sensación que provocaba en la piel femenina bajo su tacto, sus bellos se erizaban cada vez que movía la mano en su cintura, podía sentirlo, quedaron ambos sentados en la cama, luego buscaría una solución, ahora simplemente se dejaría llevar y aliviaría el sofocante calor que sentía su cuerpo. Acerco su boca al cuello de ella y aspiro profundamente, olía bien, algo dulce y a limpio, no usaba un aroma fuerte y extravagante como muchas de las mujeres que ha conocido, eso solo aumentaba la necesidad de tumbarla en la cama e introducirse en ella hasta estar satisfecho, lo cual no parecía una mala opción dado que creía era lo que ella quería también.

El tiempo que la mantuvo sobre él le pareció eterno, no podía controlar su respiración y las enormes ganas de tocarlo, cada vez que movía las manos su piel parecía derretirse, las sintió moverse varias veces como queriendo comprobar que ella aún estaba ahí, obviamente lo estaría, no planeaba salir de ese cuarto sino eran sus padres quienes la arrastraban fuera, sintió como alejaba el rostro de su cuello, ese era un buen momento para probar lo que quiso hacer hace un rato, poso las manos en su pecho y a tientas las subió hasta encontrar su rostro, acerco su boca a la de él y por fin pudo morder su labio inferior, suave y blando, tiro de el con los dientes, escucho un ruido extraño morir en la garganta masculina creyó que algo hizo mal e intento alejarse pero el atrapo su boca por completo, le gustaba como la besaba como si ella le entregara algo que nadie más podría darle, sintió su lengua jugar en su boca, lamiendo y tocando como queriendo encontrar un camino a oscuras, movió la lengua a la par de él, cuando el aire falto sintió su frente pegada a la de ella, su nariz rosaba la suya como no queriendo separarse, sintió como sus manos apretaban su cintura acercando más sus cuerpos, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados y flácidos brazos, sintió otra vez la dulce sensación de sus pechos siendo aplastados por un torso bien trabajado, esta vez sin ropa pudo sentir su piel, su boca viajo por su mejilla hasta su oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo su lóbulo derecho, la sorpresa la invadió cuando sintió más claramente la erección de él, una mujer más recatada de seguro estaría escandalizada a esas alturas, su madre de seguro habría gritado horrorizada, la visión de ello la hizo soltar una pequeña risilla y fue cuando el aprovecho para bajar su boca por el cuello de ella hasta la naciente entre sus pechos, la empujo sobre la cama hasta posicionarse sobre ella, con ambos brazos sujetando su peso quedo entre su piernas, las manos de ella viajaron hasta su cuello acercándolo a su boca una vez más, húmedos y suaves, sus besos parecían succionar una parte de ella, le gustaba. Sus caricias comenzaron a ser más bruscas, ella enterraba las uñas en sus hombros cada vez que sentía como la lengua de él recorría y delineaba su pezón izquierdo, apretaba sus piernas a la cintura de él cuando mordisqueaba su cuerpo, cada vez que el bajaba hasta su vientre dejaba varios mordiscos a su paso, no estaba segura si dolía o le gustaba y la verdad no importaba, sintió la mano de él acariciar la cara interna de su muslo y no pudo controlar el movimiento de su cadera, creyó que esto sería más rápido, pensó que relajarse sería la mejor forma de pasar por eso rápido y sin problemas pero su cuerpo ya no era suyo, no podía controlar los espasmos ni el deseo que sentía cada vez que la boca del pelinegro recorría su cuerpo, quería su boca otra vez con ella, tiro de su cabello y el pareció entender lo que le pedía, empezó a subir por su vientre con castos besos, húmedos y dulces como al principio, cuando acerco su boca a la de ella se detuvo, su aliento rosaba los labios de ella pero, cuando intentó besarlo él se alejó, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que ella intentara acercarse otra vez, la cuarta vez que intento besarlo y no lo alcanzo noto que no podía moverse libremente, pestaño varias veces hasta que su mente se enfrió lo suficiente para reparar en que el Uchiha estaba a horcajadas sobre ella y que sus brazos estaban en un firme agarre sobre su cabeza, trato de enfocar su rostro pero no lograba verlo bien hasta que él se acercó y noto que estaba enojado…?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primero que todo debo disculparme por mi completa falta de criterio al solo escupir las palabras y no preocuparme de si la lectura era amena o no, fraccione el capitulo y espero que sea más fácil de leer.**_

Capítulo 5

Estaba molesto, más que molesto, su cuerpo ardía terriblemente y no era la maldita bestia que todos creían como para tomarla como si fuera un animal cualquiera, pero no era eso lo que le irritaba, le gusto que ella siguiera sus besos, que aprendiera rápido y le imitara, su piel era suave y blanda no pudo evitar mordisquear cada rincón que estuvo a su paso, le gustaban sus piernas, cuando tuvo una en sus manos su cadera empezó a moverse, no pudo evitar sonreír, eso cualquier idiota sabría que es una invitación, sintió que jalaba su cabello, el igual quería besarla otra vez, comenzó el ascenso dejando pequeños besos por su abdomen, cuando llego a sus pechos algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza y todas las ganas de dejar tiernos besos fueron reemplazadas por el fuerte deseo de morderla hasta hacerla gritar, la mujercita estaba logrando que él hiciera lo que ella pedía, sin preguntas ni objeciones, sin tener que hablar siquiera, eso era lo que le irritaba, no fue suficiente el ser arrastrado a semejante situación, ni los problemas que esto conllevará, sino que estaba simplemente cediendo a lo que ella quiere sin un ápice de resistencia y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Vio sorpresa en su rostro cuando no dejo que le besara, se quedó observando por unos minutos y sus ojos verdes lo distrajeron por un momento, demasiado transparentes para su gusto decían claramente que no entendía porque se detuvo y quería que continuase, pensó en dejarla así, llamar a su padre y que se la lleve bien lejos de él pero su cuerpo no se movió, y solo pudo observarla, odiándola completamente o queriendo hacerlo, su juicio estaba nublado y sabía perfectamente quien era la culpable, en otra situación habría simplemente saciado su deseo con una mujer que no le causara problemas, deseó preguntarle en que estaba pensando cuando le dio de beber semejante brebaje o que pensaba cuando entro desnuda a la habitación, un suspiro reprimido irrumpió sus divagaciones, arrugo el entrecejo y suspiro al notar como ella quería reprimir el llanto, su vista viajo a sus manos no las estaba apretando fuerte, sus rodillas sostenían su peso por lo que no la estaba aplastando, entonces nuevamente no podía entender que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer, suspiro cansinamente de seguro ella es una gran molestia.

Se supone que estaba enojado, siempre le ha irritado que intenten manipularlo y ahí estaba, besando la frente de una mujer para evitar que empezara a llorar, la sintió sorber por la nariz y eso confirmo el hecho de que reprimía su llanto, la observo un instante luego beso la punta de su nariz, soltó sus manos y sintió como se relajaba bajo él, volvió a suspirar pegando su frente a la de ella, movió su pierna izquierda para situarla entre las de ella y de esa forma abrir un espacio para él, sintió las manos de ella abrazar su cintura entonces la beso, probo su boca nuevamente primero suave, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior y luego fue bajando hasta su cuello, le gustaba esa parte de ella, parecía que el encajaba perfectamente en ese huequito entre el cuello y su hombro, sintió las manos de ella subir por su espalda, besaba su hombro dejando un rastro húmedo, como un caracol, sus manos subían y bajaban por sus piernas apretando, tocando arañando toda la piel femenina que podía, ya no controlaba su respiración y los tiernos besos quedaron tan olvidados como su intención de dejarla en la cama e ir por su padre.

No podía controlar los gemidos que salían por su boca, su cuerpo ardía y quería más, no estaba segura de que era, solo sabía que lo necesitaba, no soportaba solo el roce de sus caderas y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas, cerró los ojos y suspiro debía relajarse, aun así no pudo evitar enterrar las uñas en sus hombros cuando el ardor se hizo presente convirtiéndose en un pequeño dolor, escucho una especie de risilla, se preguntó si él se estaba riendo de ella y lo maldijo por si acaso, lo sintió moverse despacio contrario a lo que esperaba, sintió su boca en la base de su cuello provocando cosquillas que le hicieron reír, eso la ayudo a olvidar el dolor que sentía, y en un momento ya seguía el mismo ritmo de él, era extraño sentir su cuerpo pegado al de alguien más, estaba agotada y sudada pero no quería detener el vaivén que tenían, cuando el movimiento se hizo más rápido se abrazó a él escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, enrollo las piernas en él y lo apretó con fuerza, entonces sintió que estallaba y algo se derramaba dentro de ella, sus piernas se deslizaron por la cama hasta quedar completamente estiradas, el cuerpo de él cayó a un costado y su cabeza quedo reposando en su hombro, no sentía el cuerpo, estaba completamente agotada, pero de alguna extraña manera se sentía feliz, poso su mano izquierda cerca de la nuca de él en una especie de abrazo no quería dormir aun pero no pudo abrir los ojos, sintió un mano posarse en su abdomen la cual se mantuvo ahí hasta que el sueño logro vencerla.

La luz que ingresaba a la habitación le confirmaba que estaba amaneciendo, abrió los ojos por lo menos hace unos 30 minutos, las náuseas y el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía le recordaban que no volvería a beber nada que no hubiese servido el mismo, su cuerpo le decía a gritos que no ha dormido lo suficiente, eso lo hacia odiar completamente a la mujer que tenía al lado, ella dormía plácidamente, se veía bastante relajada, su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba sonoramente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio tentado a vestirse tomar sus cosas y marcharse, pero un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de la chica lo hizo cambiar de opinión, suspiro con fastidio y con la sabana cubrió la mitad del cuerpo de la chica, a veces preferiría ser como Suigetsu de seguro ese maldito se hubiese marchado hace rato sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Dejo pasar el tiempo así, viéndola dormir y meditando en que haría, mientras divagaba se puso a jugar con los dedos en su abdomen, le parecía divertido, esa parte de ella en especial era blanda y muy atrayente, suspiro otra vez, el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba y la mujer tiene la palabra problemas marcada por todos lados, la sintió moverse y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera acomodarse de costado, ahí noto algunas manchas rojas por su cintura, levanto una ceja y se acero para observar mejor de que se trataba, dientes, eran marcas de dientes, volvió a suspirar frustrado, la había mordido, lo sabía, pero no recordaba haber sido tan brusco ni posar su boca en esa parte, comenzaba a irritarse, ella lejos de verse como la mente criminal que lo sedujo parece ser la víctima de un hombre agresivo y sin escrúpulos, una molestia, eso era, y se aseguraría de decírselo, entonces cerro los ojos nuevamente necesitaba descanso y de una mente fría para lo que se venía de ahora en adelante.

Le sudaban las manos y la voz no le salía, corría tras sus padres, Kaito su marido, los invitados de la cena y una muchacha de la servidumbre hacia el cuarto de Uchiha Sasuke, no se supone que fuera así, Sakura se morirá de vergüenza y luego la matará, se supone que sus padres serían los únicos que se enteren de lo que paso, ella los llevaría al cuarto del Uchiha en base a una mentirilla inocente y cuando ellos se dieran cuenta arreglarían todo en el más completo silencio para que el nombre de la familia no sea motivo de comidillas, pero todos sus planes se vieron volcados por culpa de Kaito, debido a su charla incesante sobre los invitados casi no pudo dormir y cuando por fin concilio el sueño paso de largo la hora acordada, cundo despertó se vistió y corrió a la estancia a ver sus padres que esperaban el desayuno pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos en comitiva junto a Kankuro y Gaara, una muchacha ingreso corriendo a la estancia bastante alarmada y sonrojada, era nueva en la servidumbre, Marta lleva quejándose de su falta de tacto al anunciar las cosas desde que llego, y ahora entendía el porqué, la mujer prácticamente grito alarmada en la mesa que Sakura paso la noche en el cuarto de uno de los invitados.

Diviso la puerta y vio como su padre comenzaba a abrirla, quería gritar a su hermana que se escondiera, que si planeaba correr este sería un buen momento, pero nada salió de su boca, maldijo interiormente su suerte, parece que ha Sakura la persiguen los problemas, solo esperaba que su padre no estuviera tan enfadado como se veía.

Kizashi ardía en rabia y vergüenza, Sakura estaba dormida en la cama mientras que el Uchiha estaba de pie y vestido ajustando su katana al cinto, vio a Mebuki y Tania ir por Sakura, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta, ahí estaban Kankuro, Gaara y un sequito de servidumbre que llego para enterarse del escándalo, pidió a todo el mundo que se fuera, hablaría con el Uchiha a solas, espero hasta que se cerraran la puerta, ni siquiera miro como fue que Sakura abandono la estancia, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella después.

 _\- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para faltar el respeto a tu anfitrión de este modo –_ hablo con calma, sabía que el Uchiha era un hombre peligroso, debía tratarse con cuidado, pero no tenía intención alguna de dejar pasar semejante ofensa. _– Debe ser divertido para ti aprovechar la hospitalidad que se te ofrece y transformarla en una completa falta de respeto -_ Sasuke levanto un ceja curioso, la molestia de Kizashi le parecía bastante real, eso quería decir que no tenía idea de los planes que su hija estaba ejecutando, como drogar a un hombre para luego meterse en su cama. _–No la obligue a entrar aquí-_ Sasuke estaba seguro que no era esa la respuesta que su anfitrión quería, pero no planeaba reconocer lo fácil que fue engañarlo, primero se cortaría la lengua.

 _-¿Estas culpando a Sakura por esto? –_ Kizashi sabía perfectamente que su hija era capaz de una cosa así, ella tiene más valor de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar y una voluntad única para hacer lo que no debería con el fin de irritarlo. _– Qué clase de culpable necesitas?-_ El Uchiha parecía tener el mismo don de Sakura para irritarlo, lo observo fijamente y la falta de expresiones en su rostro lo llevo a estar aún más molesto, pretendía casar muy bien a Sakura y ahora todo se veía arruinado, no solo él se había enterado de lo sucedido, lo más probable es que el suceso ya sea comidilla entre la servidumbre por lo que no tardaría en esparcirse fuera de la casa. _–Debió sentirse muy bien burlarse del buen recibimiento que te he dado, pero esto no se quedara así, no puedes simplemente manchar mi buen apellido y largarte.-_ Sasuke frunció el ceño, escuchaba con atención las palabras de Kizashi y sabía perfectamente lo que ese sujeto le iba a pedir, estuvo meditando sobre ello desde que abrió los ojos y si aún se encontraba en esa residencia es porque había tomado una decisión.

Mebuki estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la habitación de Sakura, y Tania sabía que eso era más que una mala señal, entraron en la habitación Tania cerraba la puerta cuando escucho el golpe que su madre le dio a Sakura, prefirió permanecer ahí, con su vista fija en el cerrojo meditando si salir o solo permanecer quieta como si fuese parte del mobiliario.

 _\- Estarás contenta ahora, arruinaste la posibilidad de un buen matrimonio por un sujeto que pertenece a ningún lugar y que posee solo lo que trae puesto!-_ La vergüenza que sentía estaba reflejada en la rabia con la que decía cada palabra, Sakura no entendía, nunca entendería el daño que se ha hecho a sí misma, ese pensamiento no abandonaba la mente de Mebuki, un matrimonio debe ofrecer estabilidad y seguridad, como la que Kizashi le daba, como la que Kaito le daba a su hermana, Mebuki no podía entender los pensamientos de Sakura, no se veía arrepentida y era eso lo que transformaba en rabia todo el dolor que sentía por la vida arruinada de su hija. _– es eso lo que siempre ha importado cierto? Si el hombre es conveniente o no, verdad? –_ otro golpe a su mejilla logro soltar lo que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo. _–Supongo que ya no podrás organizar una linda boda, ni jugar a vestirme de un blanco inmaculado -_

Pudo evitar la siguiente bófeta pero no lo hizo, su madre estaba enojada y decepcionada, lo sabía pero, al menos así ella podría desquitarse de algún modo, sintió como era zarandeada mientras le pedía explicaciones por su actuar, se preguntó si su madre de verdad no sabía porque lo hizo, el pensamiento logro entristecer su ya dolido corazón, no la conocía, a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba su madre no la conocía. _– No quiero la vida que has planeado para mí, no la pedí ni la necesito, si no hubiera sido él, habría sido cualquier otro, cualquiera que pudiese llevarme lejos de ustedes!-_ Su madre la veía horrorizada, de seguro noto solo la rabia y no la pena que guardaba aquella frase, la sintió alejarse y escucho el cerrar de la puerta, sintió los brazos de su hermana envolverla y solo entonces dejo caer aquellas lagrimas que llevaban tanto siendo reprimidas.

 _ **Las criticas constructivas son un gran apoyo, gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Daba vueltas por su habitación buscando una respuesta al actuar de su hija menor, por más que se preguntaba no entendía que llevo a Sakura a arrastrase junto a un hombre de trato tan difícil, pero no era eso lo que le importaba, Uchiha Sasuke no es su mejor aliado, pero tampoco ha sido su enemigo, es la clase de persona con la que prefieres no tratar y solo seguir tu camino, si Sakura planeaba hacer semejante estupidez al menos pudo buscar una mejor opción, Gaara habría sido una prospecto ideal la cantidad de tierras que posee y su localización lo convierten en un yerno al cual atesorar, pero no, fiel a su carácter Sakura se enreda con alguien que su padre desaprueba para solo generar dolores de cabeza.

Se quedó observando por el ventanal en dirección al cerco que delimitaba la entrada a su hogar sintío como ingresaban al recinto, Mikoto se recargo en su hombro y suspiro a su lado, - _Desearía colocar grilletes en sus piernas y fijarla a su cama –_ Kizashi pensaba lo mismo, y a pesar de querer reír por el comentario no lo hizo, paso el brazo por la espalda de su mujer y recargo su cabeza _– Crees que haya pensado las cosas con claridad? –_ Esta vez Mikoto dejo escapar una pequeña risilla que no sonó alegre. _\- Sakura? Ella siempre tiene un plan para todo –_ Miro el rostro de ella, parecía haber envejecido 10 años en tan solo una mañana, necesitaba asegurar que su hija estaría a salvo y que tendría el respaldo que alguien en su posición debiese tener, al menos eso dejaría tranquila a su mujer. _– Cariño, prepara un mensajero rápido y discreto, si Sakura no pensó en su futuro hay algo que yo aún puedo hacer –_

Mikoto miro extrañada a su marido, creyó que armaría un escándalo, después de todo él ya tenía planeado el matrimonio de Sakura, y esto solo le generaría conflictos con aquella gente, decidió no preguntar, esperaría como siempre que el decidiera contar que planes tenia. _\- A donde diriges el mensaje? -_ beso la frente de Mikoto y se dirigió a la salida _– Al Sur –_

Luego de un buen desayuno, Sasuke comenzó a preparar su partida, no tenía mucho que empacar pero si debía trazar un trayecto diferente, ahora llevaría compañía, y no conocía que tan buen estado físico poseía, entonces escucho que tocaban _\- Adelante-_

Kizashi entro con paso decido, parecía intentar intimidar de esa forma al Uchiha, pero su determinación fue reemplazada por sorpresa _–Planeas fugarte?-_ Sasuke suspiro irritado _– Si hubiera querido escapar no me estarías viendo en este momento -_ Kizashi aclaro su garganta molesto – _Dijiste que te harías cargo, sin embargo te estas preparando para marchar_ – No pudo evitar suspirar irritado, no le gustaba dar explicaciones ni pedir permiso, y aun así tenia a un sujeto parado frente a él esperando que aclarara el porqué de su comportamiento, se preguntó si la decisión que tomo seria la correcta. _–Tengo que estar en un pequeño pueblo costero en dos días, sino parto esta noche será difícil llegar a tiempo -_ Frunció el ceño, más por estar agotado que molesto. – _Prepara todo para partir antes del atardecer y dile a tu hija que se prepare para un viaje con carga ligera, no retrasare mi partida así que es mejor que te apresures.-_ lo vio dejar la habitación y tomo nuevamente la nota que recibió al bajar al vestíbulo, la miro molesto y luego la quemo, llevar a Sakura era su mejor opción, si lo que escucho era verdad sin duda sería muy útil en su viaje.

Cuando Kizashi se encontró con Sakura esta parecía molesta, su hija simplemente hacia lo que quería aparentando seguir sus órdenes, lo sabía y lo obviaba apropósito, no quería discutir con ella, tenía un carácter bastante difícil y defendía sus pensamientos con uñas y dientes, pero esto no era algo que dejaría pasar, simplemente este no sería el momento de discutirlo. _\- Sakura, prepara un equipaje ligero, para un viaje a la costa –_ Pareció sorprendida por su frase, quizás ella esperaba por un regaño, pero no tenía tiempo de que entrara en razón, se encontraría con ella nuevamente y ahí si no le alcanzaran las horas al día para oír todo lo que tiene que decir. _– En unas horas llegaran a registrar tu matrimonio con el Uchiha, luego de esos partirás a la costa - "_ En 6 meses te veré en el Sur" quiso agregar, pero omitió el comentario y simplemente salió de la habitación.

Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de responder ni preguntar nada, al parecer su padre arreglo todo más rápido de lo que pensó, pero si creía que un registro de matrimonio la obligaría a seguir a su marido a todos lados estaba más que equivocado, un viaje a la costa era el mejor panorama que se pudo presentar, encontraría el puerto más cercano y se iría bien lejos de todo aquel que alguna vez pudo conocerla.

Preparó un bolso con un vestido, y dos mudas de ropa interior, debía llevar ropa bastante práctica para largas caminatas, de todas formas la ropa era lo que menos necesitaba, busco entre sus pertenencias dinero, joyas o algo de valor que pudiese vender o intercambiar, empaco también algunas pastas y ungüentos que había preparado, se vio así misma empacando vendas y equipo de sutura, se preguntó si sería bueno demostrar sus habilidades como médico, ya había tenido conflictos con hombres anteriormente por ejercer esa profesión, no creen en sus habilidades por ser mujer, comenzó a buscar un desinfectante que no de derrame por el camino y lo guardo, llevaría un bolso lleno de equipo médico, no estaba segura si eso serviría de ayuda a su escape pero al menos podría atender una emergencia de presentarse alguna, lo cerro y evaluó el peso, podría llevarlo sin problemas, ahora solo necesitaba separar el dinero en distintas bolsas, llevaría algo sobre ella y el resto en su bolso.

Mientras repasaba lo que haría en su mente su hermana logro sorprenderla, se le estaba haciendo costumbre estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin lograr notar que había gente a su alrededor. _– No quiero que te vayas_ …- La voz de su hermana amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante, al mirarla se dio cuenta de que las cosas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperó, estuvo tan preocupada pensando en que llevar y como huiría que olvido por completo que debía despedirse, que solo su hermana sabía que no planeaba volver jamás y que se supone que viajaría por al menos dos días con el Uchiha.

Abrazo a su hermana y prometió escribirle cuando estuviera en un lugar segura, encontraría la forma adecuada de estar en contacto con ella. – _Tu boda es lo más triste que he de ver jamás_ \- Sakura no pudo evitar reír, Tania tenía razón, firmar un documento frente a un ministro de fe, sin ceremonia ni celebración era demasiado triste para una boda, pero ella no tuvo un noviazgo, consiguió un prospecto en una noche y no pretendía estar casada más de dos días, por lo que no importaba realmente si parecía ser triste o no. _– Padre dice que el ministro ya está aquí, nos esperan…, estas segura que pretendes marcharte con él? A esta hora? -_ No pudo evitar ser conmovida por la preocupación de su hermana, después de todo lo que paso anoche lo último que le preocupa era estar acompañada del Uchiha, de una forma extraña parecía estar a salvo junto a él, No, empezar un viaje tan tarde junto a él era lo último que le preocupaba. – _Reza por mí y eso será más que suficiente, ahora bajemos para que tu pequeña hermana se convierta en Uchiha Sakura por algunos días –_ Tania rio junto a Sakura, a pesar de que su corazón dolía por el futuro que su hermana había elegido, sabía que su hermana tenía la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, fortaleza que ella jamás tendría.

Su corazón latió demasiado rápido cuando lo tuvo a su lado, no fue consciente de lo que era tenerlo tan cerca hasta ese minuto, no pudo evitar el evidente sonrojo en su rostro y se reprendió mentalmente, dio un vistazo disimulado a su alrededor, caras serias era lo único que lograba ver, sintió que tocaban su brazo, era su turno de firmar el documento, esto no parecía real, el Uchiha no dijo palabra alguna y la verdad ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, aun así no sentía estar ahí realmente.

Su madre la miro dolida y se marchó, deseo despedirse de ella de mejor manera, pero sabía que estaba molesta e insistir demasiado podría evidenciar sus intenciones, su padre se dirigió a su despacho junto al ministro y el Uchiha, al parecer tampoco podría despedirse de él como hubiese querido, iba a dirigirse a su hermana cuando sintió que sujetaban su brazo. _– Ten cuidado con ese sujeto, es más una sombra que una persona –_

Una advertencia por parte de Kankuro fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió, luego de eso no volvió a cruzarse en su camino, no le dio importancia, pronto iba a oscurecer y prefería pasar ese tiempo con su querida hermana, la busco en los pasillos y la vio llorando junto a la escalera, no era esa la imagen que quería ver en esos momentos, su situación se volvía cada vez más deprimente, suspiro de forma cansina, la consoló un momento y le pidió que la acompañara donde Marta, de seguro se moriría de hambre en el camino.

Sasuke estaba más que molesto, el discurso del ministro fue de por sí bastante aburrido como para escuchar las "amenazas" de su ahora suegro, el Haruno se atrevió a decir que escribió un mensaje a Naruto pidiendo explicaciones por el comportamiento de su enviado y esperando que lo reciba en 6 meses para encontrarse con su hija en el Sur, ahora resulta que debía rendir cuentas de su comportamiento a Naruto, y aun peor el tipo se enteraría por otra fuente que se encontraba casado, eso definitivamente eran problemas, el Uzumaki simplemente no lo dejaría pasar y él lo sabía, suspiro frustrado y vio hacia el exterior, mientras antes se largara de ese lugar mejor para él.

La encontró en la cocina, comiendo y riendo, se veía feliz, bien por ella pensó, pero puesto que no estaba ahí para observarla simplemente ingreso e interrumpió el momento. _– Toma tus cosas, nos vamos, estaré afuera-_ Eso pareció sorprenderla, pero no dijo nada, salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación, supuso. _– Esto es para el camino -_ La mujer mayor le entrego un paquete abultado _– Son los dulces favoritos de Sakura, hay bastante para ambos –_ Hizo una mueca y acepto el paquete, no era fanático de lo dulce, pero supuso que la pelirosa lo necesitaría – _Hmp…_ \- Camino en dirección a la salida, algo tenía esa residencia que lo hacía sentir aún más inquieto que de costumbre, no se despidió de nadie, ya bastante tenía con que todos supieran que se iba y adonde se dirigía, por lo que esperar afuera era su mejor opción.

Sasuke estaba recargado en uno de los pilares que formaban la estructura de cerco, desde ahí pudo observar como Sakura corría a la salida, en dirección a él, llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro color marrón de mangas largas, una capucha negra, que dejaba ver sus guantes y el chal que llevaba puesto, Sasuke quiso reír al verla, parecía una mujer mayor, nada quedaba en ella de la atrevida chica que entro desnuda a su habitación, miro sus pies, botas bajas, al menos su calzado era apropiado para el sendero que tomarían, llevaba un bolso no muy grande, suspiro cansinamente, ella obviamente no empaco nada para acampar, sonrió de medio lado, quizás ella creería que llegarían a una pensión u hostal, el sí había empacado un saco de dormir para cada uno, pero disfrutaría la reacción de ella cuando note que no dormiría en una mullida cama ni bajo un techo protector, y que no se había preparado para ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Llevaban tres horas caminando, al parecer de Sakura en línea recta a ninguna parte, el Uchiha la adelantaba por al menos cinco pasos y en ningún momento se preocupó de voltear la mirada para saber si ella seguía tras él o no, Sakura suspiro abatida, o el caminaba demasiado rápido o su condición física era realmente mala, la segunda opción era viable pero no aceptable, ya casi no podía respirar y no pretendía gritarle a su ahora esposo que le de unos minutos para recobrar el aliento, su orgullo y dignidad no se lo permitían, intento concentrarse en caminar y olvidar lo agotada que estaba, el calor que sentía y lo pesadas que sus piernas se sentían, por tramos cerraba los ojos simplemente avanzando, se mantuvo de esa forma por un largo trecho, abriendo y cerrando los ojos como dormitando mientras avanza.

En su continuo abrir y cerrar entre dormida y despierta termino por tropezar y caer, intento levantarse pero sentía las piernas acalambradas, detener el movimiento no era una buena opción los músculos comenzarían a enfriarse y dolerían por el sobre esfuerzo, aun al saberlo prefirió quedarse sentada un momento, miro al camino imaginando que ya habría perdido de vista al Uchiha, pero no fue así, él estaba parado a cinco pasos de ella observándola, se le veía divertido?

 _\- Hasta cuando planeabas decir que querías un descanso? –_ El rojo en su rostro fue inevitable, por la vergüenza al darse cuenta que él de seguro se quedo observando como caía y luego no se podía levantar. _– supongo que te es divertido burlarte de mí? –_ Lo vio acercarse _– Creo que escogiste un buen lugar para acampar –_ Sakura miro a su alrededor, no había nada que pudiese indicar que ese era un buen lugar para acampar, iba a discutir con él su perspectiva de buenos lugares cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que él dijo. _– A…Acampar? Aquí? Con que?... no dijiste que acamparíamos en medio de la nada, no estoy preparada para ello! –_ él se agacho para estar a su altura, si pensaba intimidarla necesitaba más que esa mirada desaprobatoria y un ceño fruncido, fue lo que ella pensó.

Sasuke suspiro entre divertido y frustrado, la mujer tenía una voluntad envidiable y un determinación que rodeaba lo absurdo, lo único que necesitaba decir era que estaba cansada para detenerse un rato, pero no, ella siguió caminando sin siquiera notar que él había disminuido el paso, que el ritmo lento que llevaban le permitía cerrar los ojos sin caer mientras avanzaba, al parecer tampoco noto que iba más dormida que despierta, aun así prefirió avanzar hasta ya no poder moverse, quiso reír de su expresión al decir que estaban en medio de la nada, era un camino entre bosque, algo alejado del pueblo, pero por las marcas de camino era transitado constantemente, distaba mucho de ser un lugar en medio de la nada, él conocía perfectamente lo que era estar en medio de la nada. Dirigió su mirada a un bajo y le dijo que notara el riachuelo que por ahí pasaba, bajarían hasta un claro y se prepararían para dormir en ese lugar, el buen clima era un agradable acompañaba.

La tomo del brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, las muecas en su rostro le mostraban cuanto se le dificultaba moverse ahora que sus músculos se habían enfriado, además parecía estar molesta, solo esperaba que fuera con ella misma por lo absurdo de su comportamiento. _– Para ser alguien que se dedica a sanar enfermos no pareces tomar las precauciones necesarias para mantener tu propia salud en buen estado –_ La sintió tensarse bajo su agarre, cuando llegaron al claro la dejo sentada otra vez, estaba desempacando las bolsas de dormir cuando ella respondió. _– El que no esté acostumbrada a caminar tramos tan largos por tanto tiempo no quiere decir que no lo pueda hacer, solo es falta de practica –_ La indignación en su voz fue divertida, la observo mientras masajeaba sus músculos, mañana el camino seria aún más largo y él no podía disminuir el paso por mucho tiempo, suspiro, le entrego su bolsa de dormir y comenzó a preparar una fogata, un poco de agua caliente ayudaría.

Estaba avergonzada, hasta donde se supone que podría llegar corriendo si un par de horas de caminata la habían destruido de esa manera, comenzó a morder su labio inferior frustrada, lo miraba de reojo moverse, preparaba todo para calentar algo de comida, fuego, agua e incluso el espacio para dormir, como si fuese una rutina habitual. _\- Te quedas fuera mucho tiempo? – S_ in respuesta – _Supongo que haces viajes a menudo de esta forma, verdad?_ \- Sin respuesta. _– Cuanto tiempo has viajado solo?-_ Sin respuesta. _– De seguro eres el alma de una fiesta, no? -_ Sin respuesta, ya comenzaba a impacientarse _– Ya te he oído hablar, no puedes fingir que eres mudo -_ Ni siquiera se giró a mirarla, entonces escucho un escueto sonido - _Hmp…_ \- Sakura estaba entre sorprendida y molesta. _– Es esa una respuesta?-_ Finalmente se giró a verla, le entrego una bebida caliente y algo para comer. _– Come y luego duérmete -_ Hizo una mueca ofendida, decidió ignorarlo de todas formas estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

Aun no amanecía y aun así el clima era agradable, las ventajas del verano en un bosque, ni mucho frio ni mucho calor, casi otoñal. Sasuke ya estaba preparado para partir, bebió un poco de agua y se detuvo a observar a la pelirosa, el cielo tenía ese pequeño matiz entre oscuro y claro que te recordaba que pronto amanecerá, ese ambiente era relajante, de no ser por la persona frente a él que no se veía con intención de despertar todo sería perfecto, odiaba hacer de niñera. _– Hey! Levántate, nos vamos –_

Sakura parpadeo confundida, entonces recordó donde estaba, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba, su ahora marido de cuclillas frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, salió de la bolsa de dormir y miro a su alrededor _– Esta amaneciendo…-_ Sasuke comenzó a empacar la bolsa _– Vamos tarde-_ Tarde a donde quiso preguntar pero él no precia con ánimos de responder, iba a preguntar por el desayuno pero obviamente se lo había perdido, se lavó el rostro en el riachuelo, el agua helada la hizo tiritar de no ser por la toalla de mano que llevo no tendría como secarse el rostro, suspiro, aliso su vestido con las manos, ni siquiera pudo bañarse ni cambiarse de vestuario tenia marcadas las arrugas provocadas por dormir con él, otro suspiro, tomo uno de los bocadillos de Marta y empezó a caminar junto al Uchiha, viajar no parecía ser tan fácil como creyó.

Al medio día su estómago rujía, volvía a estar 5 pasos tras el Uchiha y sus manos eran ocupadas por su chal y su capucha, el vestido como nunca lo encontró demasiado grueso, se sentía sudada y hambrienta, quería golpear a alguien, el sujeto frente a ella era una buena opción, sus piernas no dolían tanto como ayer, pero aun tenía hambre y quería descansar. _\- Sa…Sasuke?_ –Eso se debió escuchar tan extraño como lo oyó en su mente, pero cumplio su objetivo y él se detuvo, no recordaba si era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre pero aun así se sintió extraño, demasiado familiar quizás. _\- Podemos parar o un rato? Ya es hora de comer no crees? –_ Y ahí estaba otra vez, asintiendo con la cabeza sin generar sonido alguno, suspiro, al menos podría saciar su hambre.

La comida que Marta guardo jamás le pareció tan deliciosa, el clima era algo caluroso pero agradable, observo el entorno y le gusto lo que veía, pudo apreciar mejor el paisaje con luz de día, se sentía la calma de un día de campo, sino fuera por la mala cara que tenía frente a ella todo sería perfecto, se preguntó cómo alguien podía soportar tener esa mala cara fija por tanto tiempo sin emitir sonido alguno, ha conocido piedras que hacen más ruido que el Uchiha, quería un tema para charlar pero no planeaba ser completamente ignorada como hasta ahora, respiro profundo y tomo valor. _\- ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo al que llegaremos? –_ Era una pregunta sencilla que cualquier persona de buenos modales respondería, por lo que Sakura espero, lo observo mientras bebía agua y se ponía de pie, los minutos le parecieron eternos mientras esperaba una respuesta, no se dio cuenta de lo expectante que se encontraba hasta que escucho su voz. _\- Vamos-_ Los últimos rastros de su dignidad fueron aplastados por solo una indicación, ya no lo intentaría, aunque su lengua ardiera por hablar sobre algo no le diría nada, no pretendía rogarle por un poco de comunicación que cualquier ser humano razonable aceptaría.

Siguieron su camino en completo silencio, o eso era lo que él creía hasta que la escucho tararear una melodía, una muy extraña y poco afinada melodía, estuvo un buen rato así, a veces tarareando a veces en silencio, a veces se acercaba y otras mantenía la distancia, le pareció extraño pero dejo que hiciera lo que prefiriera.

Finalmente decidió mantenerse a dos pasos tras de él, no porque no pudiera seguir el paso a su lado sino porque de esa forma evitaba encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que no era muy afinada para cantar y su madre muchas veces le pidió que se callara cuando cantaba, sabía que no podría ignorarla para siempre tarde o temprano deberá abrir la boca y cantar con ella o pedir que se mantenga en silencio.

Si su reloj mental no andaba mal ya llevaba dos horas entre cantos y tarareos, y lo único que logro fue que el camine más aprisa, trato de caminar a su paso un tiempo viéndolo de reojo, pero cuando abría la boca para hacer preguntas el caminaba más rápido, estuvo picando los dulces de Marta mientras caminaba, intento ofrecerle al Uchiha pero cada vez que se le acercaba este caminaba más rápido. Pasada la media tarde comenzó a ver un sendero libre de árboles, había pastizales y sembradíos que podrían abarcar varias hectáreas, se notaba una brisa más fuerte, detuvo el paso y respiro profundamente, lleno sus pulmones y estiro su cuerpo lo más que pudo, esa imagen, ese momento, ese lugar la hacía sentir satisfecha miro al cielo y por primera vez desde que empezó esa locura sintió que su decisión fue la correcta, jamás se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento.

Su amable corazón le pedía compartir la felicidad de ese momento con la única persona que podía, miro al frente y el Uchiha casi no se veía, Sakura pestaño varias veces antes de darse cuenta que el sujeto la había dejado atrás enfrascada en su apacible encuentro con la naturaleza, su felicidad fue reemplazada por disgusto, no entendía el afán de ese hombre, no le ha dado un segundo de relajación desde que dejaron la residencia y ahora debía correr hasta alcanzarlo.

Llego jadeante a su lado, esta vez iba a reclamarle, se supone que estaban viajando juntos _– Al menos podías esperar un momento, no? De seguro notaste que no estaba a tu lado y estoy segura que el lugar al que vamos no se ira a ninguna parte –_ Esperaba que eso lo hiciera detenerse pero no, al menos si disminuyo un poco el paso para ir a al ritmo de ella.

 _– Llevamos todo un día caminando y aún nos falta un tercio del camino, no tengo tiempo para tus fantasías de campo en medio de la nada –_ Sakura se detuvo por completo y lo tomo del brazo para que él también se detuviera, trato de hacer que hablara desde que salieron de la residencia sin éxito alguno y ahora de la nada utiliza la frase más larga que encontró para reprocharle. _– Estas diciendo que es mi culpa que vayas retrasado? –_ Sasuke la miro como sopesando el tipo de palabras que utilizaría a continuación. _– Si fuera solo yo, a estas alturas me encontraría solo a un par de horas de mi destino y no a más de medio día de distancia –_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, estaba siendo una carga para él, pero no podía decir que se fuera y la dejara sola, a pesar de querer gritar que se fuera corriendo si estaba tan apurado no era una opción a tomar, estaba en medio de la nada, demasiado lejos de la civilización para volver sola y desconociendo que camino podría llevarla a un puerto seguro, se encontraba en un punto entre molesta y avergonzada, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser atendida que le pareció normal que el Uchiha también lo hiciera, se preguntó qué haría después de dejarlo y noto que no hay nada que sepa hacer realmente, no podría solo viajar sola, al menos no de esta manera debía aprovechar estos momentos para aprender de él. – Lo siento… -

Su expresión cambio demasiado rápido de rabia a culpa para su gusto, Sasuke suspiro, caminaron en silencio hasta que empezó a anochecer, la miraba de reojo, después de todo el ruido ahora estaba demasiado callada a su parecer, parecía más deprimida, era una mejer extraña, demasiadas expresiones en un corto tiempo, con ella todo se complicaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar solo que a veces olvidaba lo que es tener algo de compañía, sin embargo lo único claro es que ella lograba que Uchiha Sasuke cediera a su favor, todas las decisiones que ha tomado desde que la conoció parecen ser lo que ella esperaba y eso era lo que a él le molestaba, quizás no fue buena idea llevarla consigo.

 _ **Espero que no les sea una historia aburrida, gracias por leer !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera previsto, contrario a la primera vez hoy su cuerpo si estaba desgastado, y lo hacía notar cada que podía, no pudo dormir bien y termino abriendo los ojos antes del amanecer solo para notar que el Uchiha ya estaba preparado para partir, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de charlar, estaba demasiado cansada para ello, solo quería tomar un relajante baño y dormir todo un día.

Llevaban un buen rato entre subidas y bajadas, la caminata había comenzado temprano y todo lo que veía es tierra, atrás quedo el bosque, el cielo azul y la suave brisa de verano, eso le indicaba que ya había caminado suficiente.

Pasado el almuerzo al fin despego sus ojos del suelo para notar una brisa diferente, entre los cerros que cruzaba y a la altura que se encontraban pudo ver un puerto _–Ya estamos llegando?-_ Se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada de encontrar al fin un lugar para descansar. _–En dos horas estaremos en el pueblo –_ Esas palabras lograron cambiar su ánimo por completo, respiro profundo y apuro un poco el paso, solo un poco más y podría lavar su cuerpo con agua tibia quitaría el sudor, el polvo y dormiría un par de horas en paz, luego de eso habría tiempo de pensar qué camino tomar _– Debes conocer muchos lugares como este…-_ No planeaba decir eso en voz alta pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo _– He recorrido grandes distancias caminando, me ha tocado alojar varias veces en lugares como este –_ Eso no se lo esperaba, pestaño varias veces y luego sonrío, le agradaba escuchar su voz.

Avanzo un poco hasta posicionarse a su lado para observarlo, se dio cuenta que el giro la vista para verla entonces ella le sonrió, le vio alzar una ceja y volver la mirada al frente, un gesto curioso que ya había visto antes, le permite acercarse y preguntar pero no responderá nada, eso significa que caminarían juntos pero en silencio.

Cuando escucho pequeño pueblo se imaginó algo parecido al lugar que hay algunos kilómetros al norte de su residencia, casas pequeñas, algunos negocios y sembradíos, vecinos que se conocen desde siempre y la tranquilidad propia de un lugar pequeño, pero no, donde llegaron estaba lejos de ser un pueblo quieto, tenía un puerto pequeño comparado a los que ya había visto, pero el movimiento y el ambiente era muy distinto.

Había variados puestos de mercaderes, se veían barcazas siendo cargadas y descargadas, variados tipos de personas, unas más intimidantes que otras, concluyo que ese no era un lugar al que deberías llegar de noche y pedir un aventón, no notó que iba tomando el brazo del Uchiha hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta, él llamo para que abrieran mientras ella debatía si soltar su brazo o no.

Decidió permanecer así, se sentía observada desde que pusieron un pie en ese lugar y eso no le gustaba, además él no dijo nada, una mujer mayor algo rechoncha con una cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta _– Uchiha Sasuke! Que alegría que estés por aquí otra vez y a que…? Oh! Vienes acompañado? –_ La pícara mirada de la mujer puso nerviosa a Sakura, además de examinarla de pies a cabeza la mujer parecía más alegre, su voz y trato no coincidían con lo que mostro en primera instancia, cambio por completo su postura en cuanto reconoció a Sasuke, pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos _– Oh pequeña, no te asustes, la vieja Elba pone mala cara porque debe cuidar bien de los suyos, pero pasen, no se queden en la puerta –_

La casa era más grande de lo que parecía, debieron recorrer un pequeño trecho por un pasillo antes de llegar a la estancia, debían girar a la izquierda, Sakura observo unas escaleras que comenzaban a mitad del pasillo el cual se hacía más ancho hacia el fondo, levanto la vista y noto varias puertas en un segundo nivel, era una casa de huéspedes.

 _– Y bien? Quien es la joven que te acompaña Sasuke? Debería preparar uno o dos cuartos?_ Sakura se sobresaltó, estaba divagando cuando escucho la pregunta, observo a la mujer que tenía una picara mirada, acaso parecía ella una mujer de compañía? La vergüenza la hizo enrojecer, pero la pregunta fue contestada por el Uchiha _– Deja las tonterías Elba, ella es mi esposa Uchiha Sakura-_ Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en sorpresa sin intentar disimular su asombro, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mientras su rostro cambiaba la sorpresa por molestia, Sakura creyó que quizás ella no estaría muy contenta al tenerla ahí, pero lo que dijo a continuación le hizo cambiar de opinión _– Y entonces por qué se encuentra en ese estado? Que acaso la trajiste corriendo hasta aquí? –_

Sasuke bufo, era obvio que sería regañado si decía que sí, Sakura soltó un risilla al imaginarlo _\- Bueno… algo así, habrá algún lugar donde pueda tomar un baño? –_ Elba pareció reaccionar en ese momento – _La habitación 23 está disponible, es una de las pocas con agua caliente -_ La mujer sonreía mientras le indicaba qué camino tomar para llegar al cuarto.

Sasuke se limitó a esperar en la estancia mientras la mujer iba por té, de seguro seria regañado por Elba cuando se entere que hizo con Sakura en dos días un viaje que debió durar tres, Sakura también estaría molesta, suspiro divertido, serian definitivamente un montón de regaños, pero al menos llegó con cierta holgura de tiempo, el embarque que espera llegaría en horas de la madrugada, debía preparar todo para entonces.

Elba tomo asiento frente a él dejando la bandeja gris con dos humeantes tazas de té en la mesita de centro, Sasuke tomo la taza y aspiro su aroma, estaba cansado, su viaje hasta la residencia Haruno fue largo y esperaba descansar ahí, suspiro frustrado al recordar su estancia ahí, fijo su mirada en la mujer frente a él _– Y bien es ella REALMENTE tu esposa?_ – El énfasis puesto en esa palabra le causo gracia, si Elba supiera todo lo que esa chiquilla hizo no dudaría si es su pareja o no _– Hmph… -_ Pareció satisfecha con eso, le gustaba hablar con ella, no necesitaba explicar mucho para que entendiera y sabía perfectamente cuando y con quien podía o no hablar, bastante intuitiva, quizás demasiado.

 _– Prepare la habitación del primer piso, la que conecta con la puerta trasera, solo yo y el personal de servicio transitan por ahí –_ Sasuke pareció meditar un instante, alguien ingreso al recinto y deposito bocadillos en la mesa _–A ti también te hace falta un baño –_ Sonrió de medio lado a la mujer y tomo uno de los bocadillos _– No preguntare bajo que circunstancias te casaste con ella, ni por qué tan rápido –_ Sasuke levanto una ceja _– Hace un mes estuviste en Asturia un valle del centro, tengo amigos por ahí y no es fácil olvidar tu amargado rostro -_ Sasuke fruncio el ceño, eso fue hace dos meses _\- Me has estado vigilando?-_ Elba pareció ofendida, suspiro resignada _– Es difícil saber de ti, no envías mensaje alguno y parece que tienes más enemigos de los que puedes enfrentar, pero en fin… hasta ese momento seguías soltero y hubo cierta jovencita a quien se le romperá el corazón cuando se entere de tu nuevo estado civil –_

La observo un rato, Elba es una especie de madre, quiere y cuida de los suyos, pero él no puede arriesgar su seguridad ni la de ella solo para que sepa que se encuentra bien, pensó en disculparse por eso y deseó poder decir que la próxima vez escribiría, sin embargo Elba sabía que no lo haría y sus pensamientos solo quedaron en su mente.

 _– Ella es médico, aprendiz de Tsunade –_ Eso pareció sorprenderla, Tsunade era una excelente medico, una mujer muy rigurosa, la joven que trajo consigo no parecía tener el mismo temple, pero al menos ahora sabia el motivo para llegar acompañado _\- Crees que pueda ayudar? Se veía bastante agotada cuando llegaron, y podría jurar que en este momento ya se encuentra dormida –_

Termino su té y comió otro bocadillo. _\- Daré una vuelta por el puerto, prepara todo para esta madrugada, volveré más tarde a informar a Sakura, ahora permite que descanse –_ Y salió, dejándola solo junto a los bocadillos _– Esto es interesante, Uchiha Sasuke cuidando de alguien distinto a él de forma tan abierta–_ Se recargo en el sofá y tomo aire sonoramente, era un joven que merecía cariño más que nadie, la vida ha sido injusta con él, no le interesaba saber cómo sucedió solo esperaba que el estar casado no lo lastimara más de lo que ya está _. - Esa jovencita deberá esforzarse mucho si quiere alcanzar el frio corazón de ese muchacho-_ Tomo la bandeja junto a las tazas y camino hasta la cocina, sería una larga noche.

Salió del baño envuelta en un toalla aun goteando y descalza, intentaba secar su cabello sentada a la orilla de la cama, observo el lugar por un momento, el cuarto tenía una ventana que daba al puerto y un balcón, piso de madera sin alfombra y una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, una chimenea apagada pasaba por el cuarto, era algo sombrío pero acogedor _– Una cama…-_ Detuvo su labor y estiro su cuerpo cuanto pudo, se relajó y recostó sobre la cama _– Será solo un momento…-_ Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir profundamente, pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo que lo único que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos un momento y olvidar la existencia del mundo.

Regreso ya entrada la tarde y se encontró con Elba en el vestíbulo _– Insisto en que deberías darte ese baño –_ Bufo, no es que no lo quisiera él también, sino que no ha tenido tiempo para eso _– Prepare algo para cenar ve por tu mujer… y date un baño antes de bajar –_

Ignoro por completo el ultimo comentario y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, conocía perfectamente esa vieja casa, donde rechinaban los escalones y donde no, lo primero que haría al entrar al cuarto seria tomar un baño de agua helada, sus músculos ya se sentían agarrotados, pero un bulto de blanco sobre la cama lo sorprendió, Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, se acercó a ella y la observo, respiraba pausadamente su rostro estaba enrojecido y sudado, frunció el ceño, solo dos días de casados y tenía claro que ella tiene una grave tendencia a descuidar su propia salud, quito las toallas húmedas y la dejo arropada en la cama, pudo simplemente despertarla pero prefirió no hacerlo, la observo un momento para luego encender la chimenea, termino por dirigirse cabreado al cuarto de baño.

Un ruido crispante la obligo a abrir los ojos, trato de enfocar pero le fue difícil debido a la falta de luz, se incorporó en la cama y diviso de donde provenía el molesto ruido, la chimenea estaba encendida, estiro su cuerpo y bostezo la pereza, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda metida en la cama, las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas y ni rastro de las toallas que uso luego del baño, la vergüenza la hizo enrojecer, solo dos días de casados y ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre que fuera él quien velara por ella, debía dejar de ser tan descuidada, restregó su cabello frustrada y decidió preparase para baja a comer algo, no debería darle importancia de todas formas no pasaría mucho tiempo con él, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Encontrar la puerta a la cocina no era difícil si notabas el enorme letrero de cocina colgado por sobre el marco de la puerta, pero no fue eso lo que guió a Sakura, sino el olor de carne asándose, se encontré a Sasuke y Elba comiendo y conversando en la mesita de la cocina, una unilateral conversación entre Elba y Sasuke, pero su mayor interés en ese momento no eran ellos sino la comida _– Te calentaré un poco para que nos hagas compañía –_ Elba le recordó a Marta sintió nostalgia al verla, dirigió su mirada al Uchiha y este llevaba a sus labios una taza de sake, pensó en Sasuke como un bebedor y lo descarto, no era algo que le interesara de cualquier forma.

Comieron en silencio, a pesar de lo bueno de la comida y el hambre que sentía, precia estar fuera de lugar, el ambiente era incomodo, trato de ignorar la constante mirada de Elba que viajaba desde el Uchiha a ella y viceversa, se mordió el labio inferior frustrada iba a mencionar algo respecto a la comida pero alguien se adelantó _– Escuche que has tratado enfermos y heridos graves con anterioridad –_ Sakura se ruborizo al escucharlo, si lo había hecho, su madrina fue su maestra y una de las mejores pero por su condición de mujer solían subestimarla.

 _–Deberás prepararte para tratar un paciente en unas horas –_ Eso fue sorpresivo, no esperaba que el supiera de sus habilidades y menos que confiara en ellas _– Paciente? Quien…? Que tien…e? –_ Lo observo levantarse y caminar a la salida _– No necesitas saber –_ Arrugo el ceño, no le dio información suficiente, como sabría que preparar si no tenía idea que es lo que debía tratar, miro a Elba _–Tampoco lo sé cariño, el nunca entrega mucha información, pero debes ser muy buena si confía en ti de esa manera –_ Sakura no estuvo segura de entender a que se refería la mujer, suspiro agotada, todo parecía ir un de un modo distinto al que imagino, el pueblo al que llego parecía de todo menos seguro, la tarde que supone pasaría averiguando formas de tomar un barco y zarpar a un mundo diferente la termino dormida, y ahora se veía obligada a ayudar al Uchiha quien ni siquiera lo pidió por favor, algo no parecía estar yendo bien y no tenía tiempo de averiguar lo que era, así que simplemente comenzó a preparar de todo para enfrentarse a la peor de las situaciones pidiendo ayuda a Elba.

Vendas, antibióticos, desinfectante, hilos, incluso algunos antídotos para venenos específicos pudo conseguir para ella, estaba sorprendida por el tiempo de respuesta, esos no eran productos que consigues en cualquier lado y además no son nada económicos, solo dos horas le tomo reunir todo eso e incluso si disculpo por no encontrar más. – Es increible, como logras conseguir todo esto?- Elba rio sonoramente _– Solo necesitas saber a quién pedirlo cariño, solo eso_ \- Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que una buena red de contactos puede lograr, una red que ella no tenía.

Bebían té en la cocina, era bastante tarde y ni rastros de su marido, llego a pensar que la había abandonado a su suerte y se rió de sí misma por el pensamiento, conversar con Elba era divertido, la hacía reír a bastante y pudo averiguar que él Uchiha no es callado y malhumorado solo con ella.

Hablaban amenamente sobre lo que es convivir con el Uchiha _– Estar junto a él me hace sentir segura, a pesar de no responder mis preguntas_ – Elba fijo su mirada en ella y sonrió con cariño _– Es un hombre hábil y fuerte además de guapo, parece muy gruñón pero notaras con el tiempo que es imposible no llegar a quererle –_ Elba bebió el resto de su té y Sakura que perdida en sus pensamientos, el ambiento divertido cambio a emotivo muy rápido, sin embargo el comentario no la hizo sentir incomoda sino más bien tuvo la sensación de oír justo lo que necesitaba.

Sintieron golpear la puerta y Elba fue la primera en acudir, Sakura vio ingresar un joven de cabello anaranjado siendo cargado por el Uchiha y otro sujeto bastante grande, fueron guiados hasta la habitación que prepararon y lo depositaron en la cama, cuando sakura se acercó al hombre debió tapar su boca para sofocar el grito de horror que amenazaba con salir, el sujeto estaba demasiado pálido para seguir vivo y su cuerpo estaba completamente húmedo por el sudor, tenía varias magulladuras en su rostro, algunas bastante profundas pudo observar, se encontraba obviamente inconsciente. _– Es tu turno –_ la voz del Uchiha la sobresalto - Qué…? – Lo vio arrugar el entrecejo para luego mirarla fijamente _–Tienes dos días para hacer que despierte -_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Para él debe ser súper fácil tirar un cuerpo casi muerto en la cama y esperar que mágicamente sus heridas sanen y se ponga de pie, ato su cabello en una coleta alta para revisar mejor y se encontró con varias heridas abierta he infectadas, unas más recientes que otras, pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa inmensa línea que dividía su costado derecho, la herida tenía un color violáceo que indicaba carne muerta, además de estar mal cocida se estaba propagando una infección en ese punto, debía abrir nuevamente la herida la cortar la carne muerta limpiar correctamente y suturar, lo cual sería sencillo si el inconveniente de la constante pérdida de sangre por una herida en su pierna derecha no existiera.

Opto por hacer un torniquete y cocer la herida de la pierna, tendía a abrirse constantemente y sangrar pero al menos su color rosáceo no delataba peligro, por lo cual trataría su mayor problema primero.

El sujeto era grande, demasiado quizás, parecía estar más muerto que vivo pero eso no cambia el hecho de que podrá sentir cuando utilice el bisturí para cortar parte de su carne, el desinfectante también haría lo suyo para despertarlo y Sakura necesitaba que estuviera lo más quieto posible para cortar solo lo necesario y cocer correctamente después…. Terminó de limpiar su cuerpo y fue en busca del Uchiha, necesitaría más ayuda de la que él pueda ofrecerle para inmovilizar a su paciente.

Sasuke y el sujeto alto de nombre Touya se posicionaron junto al paciente de tal forma de inmovilizar su parte superior e inferior permitiéndole libre acceso a su costado _– No lo suelten hasta que les diga –_ Sasuke desviaba su mirada del paciente a Sakura y viceversa, era interesante verla trabajar, su rostro serio y concentrado evidenciaba lo importante de su labor, cuando se enteró de sus habilidades dudó que fueran reales, y aun lo haría de no ser por estar viéndola.

El tiempo parecía eterno, Elba entraba y salía del cuarto con paños y vendas, el calor era sofocante en el pequeño cuarto y los gritos de Juugo por poco y lo dejaron sordo, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al sentir el aroma de carne quemada, algo que a Sakura parecía no molestarle. Solo había un par de huéspedes y ninguno armo un escándalo para saber qué sucedía, otro arreglo de Elba pensó.

Decidió observarla un momento, ver la cara inconsciente de un sujeto no era la mejor visión, pero Sakura era otra cosa, el sudor perlaba su frente y sus ojos estaban fijos en la herida que estaba suturando, tenía la misma postura decidida que uso al pararse frente a él en el cuarto la primera vez, sonrió de medio lado, ella era atrayente, eso no podría negarlo.

Estaba agotada, estuvo a su lado hasta después del amanecer controlando su evolución la fiebre subía y bajaba, cuando logro estabilizar su respiración lo dejo al cuidado de Elba, terminaría su té y descansaría un rato, no tenía idea donde estaba el Uchiha o su enorme amigo, y la verdad no le interesaba, por ahora su huida se veía retrasada, pero no se atrevería a abandonar una vida que puede salvar, no podría, no se lo perdonaría.

Antes de subir a la habitación paso a ver a su paciente, Elba tejía en una silla cerca de la cama y le secaba el sudor de vez en cuando, su rostro ya no estaba pálido, la transfusión de sangre fue un éxito a su parecer, sin embargo Elba opinaba lo contrario, aun no entendía que era posible inyectar sangre de otro a un cuerpo mediante una aguja, se rio al recordar el rostro que puso cuando le pedio los insumos necesarios.

Abrió la puerta y estiro su cuerpo al entrar, estaba algo adormecido por la falta de descanso, cuando fijo su mirada en la cama se detuvo, la sorpresa la hizo sonreír, el Uchiha estaba descalzo solo con unos pantalones dormido sobre la cama, se acercó a una distancia donde no podría despertarlo, se quitó el vestido que llevaba y las botas, tenia puesta una camisola delgada debajo, pensó en cambiarla por algo más grueso y limpio pero lo descartó, estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

Se detuvo al costado de la cama y lo observo dormir, se removió un poco quedando boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos, se supone que es su marido y ella tiene derecho a tocarlo cuando quiera, mordió su labio inferior indecisa, era extraña la sensación que ese hombre le producía, si planeaba huir más adelante no debería acercarse a él, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder a los mandatos de su mente.

No le importó si lo despertaba con el movimiento, si su tiempo con él sería corto nada le impedía disfrutar por momentos de su compañía, se recostó junto a él posando la cabeza en su hombro y abrazando su pecho, cerro lo ojos disfrutando un momento de su aroma y entonces suspiro, olía a hierba buena y limpio, termino por recriminarse mentalmente, él se había dado un baño antes de ir a la cama y ella solo se quitó la ropa, con mucho pesar decidió separase de él, no olía mal pero aún se sentía sucia y cansada, iba a moverse para meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir en su lado de la cama cuando sintió un brazo pasar por su espalda y una mano apoyarse en su cintura inmovilizándola, giro el rostro para ver su cara y él tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió cerrando los ojos también, ese hombre definitivamente era atrayente, eso no podría negarlo.

Pasada la media tarde Elba toco la puerta de la habitación, Uchiha Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, se encontraba cubierta por una manta y las cortinas estaban cerradas, seguramente para ayudarla a descansar mejor. _– Toma un baño tranquila y baja a comer, Sasuke se encuentra en el puerto, tu paciente sigue inconsciente pero tiene mejor color…_ \- No la estaba escuchando realmente, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, no sintió en qué momento se quedó sola y se recordó a si misma que eso no debía importar, sin embarga la sensación que tenía al estar a su lado era algo bastante agradable.

Paso la tarde cuidando de su paciente, entre ires y venires junto a Elba no le dio tiempo de salir de la casa pero al menos logro averiguar el nombre del sujeto que estaba tratando, Sasuke parecía ocupado y misterioso como siempre por lo que prefirió pasar el resto de tarde junto a un inconsciente Juugo, de vez en cuando chequeaba sus signos vitales, hubo momentos en que abrió y cerró los ojos. Sonrió por su trabajo, todo apuntaba a un buen despertar si se mantenía así, estaba satisfecha con eso, la mejora seria lenta pero en un par de días podría levantarse y salir corriendo si quisiera, miro sus heridas detenidamente y era obvio que fueron producto de una lucha, recordó el cicatrizante que llevaba con ella, no sería suficiente, salió del cuarto dispuesta a buscar a Elba para preparar más.

La brisa del puerto era refrescante, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, podía obviar el murmullo a su alrededor y estar en paz, abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada al mar, su despertar fue lo bastante agradable como para estar de buen humor _– El navío que contratamos los llevara hasta una península que se encuentra a unas cuantas semanas de la residencia en el sur… se reservó para dos personas… -_ Touya suele ser precavido al momento de hablar, solo dice lo necesario y no hace preguntas o comentarios innecesarios, aun así su comentario le hizo elevar la comisura de su labio No pretendía llegar acompañado de esta manera y estaba demasiado seguro que el cuarto del dichoso barco era una pocilga no un lugar a los que Sakura debe de estar acostumbrada.

 _\- Bien… entonces podría solo dejarla aquí… -_ A Touya parecio sorprenderle el comentario, sin embargo no menciono nada al respecto, hace mucho que no veía al Uchiha tan relajado y escuchar de su boca que estaba casado era casi risorio, no entendía que lo llevo a realizar semejante acto, pero parecía confiar en ella o al menos en sus habilidades, y ella logro demostrar que es buena en lo que hace, eso era suficiente para él, no necesitaba saber más.

 _-Crees que logras llegar con Naruto antes de que Orochimaru los encuentre?-_ El semblante del Uchiha no cambio _– Es probable que ya tenga algun espia por aquí, de seguro intentara alguna estupidez en el camino -_ El viaje sería más que largo y Orochimaru es un sujeto lo bastante peligroso como para no subestimarlo, eran un grupo de tres en el que iba una mujer doctora, un guerrero con muy mal humor y un sujeto más muerto que vivo, quizás debería ir con ellos, cuando envió esa nota a Sasuke pidiendo su apoyo no creyó que Juugo terminaría casi muerto, quizás no era buena idea… _\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Orochimaru no es tan imbécil para arriesgarse a ser encontrado con tan alto precio por su cabeza -_

Lo observo fijamente por un momento, Orochimaru ya había atacado a Sakuke con anterioridad y de no se no ser por el apoyo de Naruto quizás no estaría de pie a su lado ahora, en aquellos tiempos Orochimaru aun parecía ser un respetado feudal y no un ser ambicioso y corrupto, nadie pensó que terminaría obsesionado con Sasuke y sus propiedades.

Deseó preguntar si alguien sabia de su regreso, pero supuso que no, Sasuke es un buen luchador, ágil con la espada y de mente muy rápida, un extraordinario guerrero que vive en las sombras, sin embargo a veces solía olvidar que era solo un hombre y que como cualquiera también necesitaba el calor de una grata bienvenida cuando retorna a su hogar.

 _\- En tres días llega el navío, deberás hablar con el Apalache, un sujeto muy bueno con los números al que no le gusta perder –_ Un gesto de desagrado confirmo que había entendido el mensaje, debería pagar lo que el sujeto pidiera para que dejara a Sakura abordar _. – Familia Uchiha, suena bien –_ Lo vio fruncir el ceño y sonrió, Sasuke estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo, quizás un tiempo acompañado no le sentaría mal _– Nos Vemos –_

Su apellido junto a la palabra familia se le hizo extraño, suspiro, hace mucho tiempo dejo a quienes considero su familia atrás, de todas formas quizás esta sea la única oportunidad de volver a escucharlo, a estas alturas para él ya era más que obvio que la Haruno intentaba escapar de su casa y del alcance de su familia, sin embargo no podía simplemente dejarla ir, su padre esperaba que estuviera en la residencia Uzumaki en seis meses, aún estaba molesto por ese detalle, el viejo Haruno encontró la forma de ver la cara de su hija otra vez , de no ser porque es Naruto a quien informo ahora mismo le diría a Sakura que puede largarse a donde mejor le parezca, sin embargo cumpliría su palabra, y aunque tuviese que llevarla amarrada hasta ese lugar la presentaría nuevamente a su padre, sana y a salvo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Pasado el mediodía, mientras bebía té en la estancia intento ordenar sus pensamientos, los días siguientes a la llegada de Juugo por más que intento no pudo salir sola, Elba o Sasuke estaban junto a ella, casi custodiándola. Su paciente estaba mucho mejor, ya podía mantener pequeñas charlas sin agotarse por completo, estaba satisfecha con ello, podía ver que hizo un buen trabajo, sin embargo aún estaba la cuestión de su huida, pasaban los días y se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a dormir acompañada, esta noche simplemente se alejaría del Uchiha y por la mañana iría directo al puerto.

 _\- Sakura, quieres acompañarme al mercado? Hay algunas cosas que necesito comprar-_ las voz de Elba la saco de sus pensamientos _–Desde luego-_ intento no mostrarse ansiosa pero esta sería una buena oportunidad para conocer el camino que tomaría.

El cielo estaba despejado y el día era agradable, la brisa marina siempre ha sido una debilidad. _\- Sasuke dijo que regresaría a media tarde a… -_ La vos de Elba era solo un susurro que se dispersaba, no la escuchaba realmente, el mercado era bastante pequeño comparado con la cantidad de navíos que habían en el puerto, aun así era un lindo paisaje.

Respiraba profundamente, tenía un sentimiento de plenitud extraño parecía todo más ameno esa tarde, hasta que sintió un golpe en el brazo _– Se supone que es una conversación no un monologo Sakura –_ Pestaño varias veces sin poder ocultar su confusión mientras tomaba el brazo que fue agredido _– No es que solo estoy hablando yo cariño, sino que además no estas prestando atención –_ Elba parecía entre divertida y molesta, Sakura volteo su vista atrás y entendió el porqué de su actitud, habían pasado por mucho el mercado de alimentos y no lo había notado.

Comenzó a reír y disculparse no pretendía ignorarla solo se dejó llevar. _– Deberías buscar ropa más agradable de la que llevas, el viaje de mañana será largo y no muy cómodo para ti –_ La cara de Sakura se desfiguro, ni siquiera a trazado una ruta de escape y ya planeaban cambiar el escenario _–Cariño, sucede algo?... creí que Sasuke te lo había comentado, llevo todo este rato hablando sobre eso-_ Sus pensamientos volaron buscando el momento en que el Uchiha le dijese que la estadía en el pueblo llegaba a su fin y nada, las únicas veces que estaba con él solo recibía un par de monosílabos como respuesta a sus preguntas pero ningún comentario respecto a un viaje salió de él.

Decidió que el enojo y frustración que sentía serían liberados en la noche cuando comenzara a reclamarle al Uchiha el que no contemple su opinión al momento de tomar decisiones que le competen a ambos, por el momento seguiría el consejo de Elba, correr con vestido no era muy fácil y correr lejos del Uchiha era lo que pretendía hacer.

Entraron a una pequeña tiende con un peculiar y agradable aroma, busco la procedencia y vio encendido un palito de incienso, sonrió con nostalgia, su hermana utilizaba distintos aromas de incienso dependiendo de qué tan molesta estaba.

Se probó algunas piezas de ropa y termino comprando unos pantalones y blusas a juego, escucho las recomendaciones de la vendedora y Elba quienes parecían saber mucho de comodidad y durabilidad de una tela.

Rieron juntas y disfrutaron de una tarde de compras con bocadillos, Sakura estaba lo bastante feliz como para olvidar que debía llegar a la casa de huéspedes enojada con el Uchiha. Dejo las cosas en su habitación para bajar a cenar, luego de eso se dirigiría a comprobar el estado de su paciente.

 _\- Como te has sentido el día de hoy? –_ Juugo le agradeció su ayuda como lo venía haciendo desde que despertó, reviso el estado de sus heridas, aplico ungüentos cicatrizantes para luego reemplazar algunos vendajes, mientras él hablaba de lo agradecido que estaba _. - Sasuke… dijo que partiríamos durante la mañ… auch! –_ Sakura se disculpó por el repentino cambio de presión al tratar la herida, el Uchiha había hablado con todos sobre el viaje de mañana menos con ella, que pasaría si ella hubiese preparado su viaje hoy?, y sí mañana cuando él abra los ojos ella no esté a su lado, que pasaría si dijese que no quiere ir?

Esas y otras interrogantes pasaban por su mente mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto, estaba segura de que estaría ahí, siempre iba a la cama a la misma hora, ya tenía planeado que le diría exactamente, sentía la rabia subiendo por su garganta, y cada paso que daba la indignaba aún más, como se atrevía a depender de ella a su antojo?

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a cantarle sus cuantas verdades – Quien crees que…?- Vacía, la habitación estaba vacía, era un lugar pequeño y aun así lo busco, recorrió con la mirada el recinto, entro al cuarto de baño, absurdamente miro bajo la cama y no nada – Maldita sea… - entonces recordó que estaba planeando un viaje mañana, de seguro estaría coordinando la dichosa partida, eso le daba tiempo para tomar un baño y bajar a comer algo.

 _-Bien-_ Respiro profundo y puso firme las manos sobre su cintura. _– Baño primero, comida después y lo último serán los regaños –_ Con eso en mente estiró su cuerpo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke mordía una manzana en la cocina con una toalla colgada en su cuello. _– Te ves demasiado relajado para lo que te espera –_ Su expresión no cambio al escuchar la voz de Elba _– Debiste decirle, estaba muy molesta, quizás ella quería pasar más tiempo en este lugar… -_

Lo que ella quería era tener tiempo de salir huyendo, y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, por eso no le dijo antes, la hubiese puesto sobre aviso _– No necesitaba saber –_ Elba lo miraba con disgusto _– Tu esposa parece ser muy tímida pero su mirada demuestra un fuerte carácter, será mejor que no la provoques-_ Termino su fruta y sonrió, había notado la determinación que refleja su mirada, fastidiarla hasta volver a ver esa mirada era algo que no pretendía evitar _– Ya lo veremos –_

Terminaba de secar su cabello a regañadientes, daba vueltas por la habitación murmurando y maldiciendo su extraña suerte, le haría saber lo que pensaba, no se quedaría quieta, no permitiría que pasara de ella como si fuera parte del equipaje, eso no era justo para ella, paso por mucho para llegar hasta ahí y no dejaría que un sujeto de muy mal carácter simplemente cortara su alas, se detuvo frente a la chimenea del cuarto y comenzó a atizar el fuego _– Está completamente equivocado si cree que puede usarme… -_ Quedó perdida en sus pensamientos viendo el fuego consumirse frente a ella.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, Sakura obviamente no lo escucho entrar, se veía demasiado concentrada en lo que sea que el fuego le estuviese mostrando, se permitió observarla desde donde se encontraba, la luz se proyectaba en su rostro formando un juego de sombras que la hacía lucir demasiado tentadora, su cabello suelto colgaba por su hombro izquierdo dejando la base de su cuello desnuda, tenía el fuerte deseo de besar aquella sección de blanca piel justo en ese momento, saboreó la sensación un momento y suspiro, mientras menos se involucre con ella menos lo odiara cuando la entregue a su padre nuevamente.

Obligar a su cuerpo a dirigirse directo a la cama fue lo más difícil que haya hecho en mucho tiempo, se quitó la camisa que llevaba, quedando solo en pantalones, se arrojó sobre la cama con el único fin de hacer ruido y ver la reacción que tendría la pelirosa, pero solo la vio tensar la espalda en la posición que se encontraba, suspiro decepcionado, una cosa era que él evitara acercarse a la joven y otra muy distinta era que ella se acerque a él, esa era una opción que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar, si era ella quien lo buscaba no sería su culpa, no estaría él intentando seducirla sino ella, él ya había caído en eso una vez solo tenía ella que volver a intentarlo.

Respiro profundo varias veces atizando el fuego con fuerza por si el Uchiha llegaba a escuchar su respiración, pensó en un sinfín de insultos, repasando en su mente todo lo que planeaba decirle y resulta que apenas y noto cuando él entro a la habitación, hasta hace un momento aun sentía la mirada fija en su espalda como una aguja perforando su nuca, todo el valor y la rabia que había acumulado se vieron evaporadas por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, cerró los ojos y respiro nuevamente, no entendía cómo lograba ese efecto en ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ganar, tomo valor nuevamente dispuesta a dejar todo en claro de una vez.

Su determinación duro el tiempo que le tomo ponerse de pie y girar su vista a la cama, mordió su labio y su expresión parecía contrariada, como se supone que estaría molesta con un hombre que estaba dormido sobre su cama con las manos descansando sobre un abdomen bien trabajado y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado al centro del colchón, suspiro abatida, se supone que estaría enojada con él le recriminaría nuevamente que no le diga las cosas pero no, parecía hacerlo a propósito, quien se duerme sin camisa sobre la cama en una pose tan provocativa? Era una de las interrogantes que más le molestaba.

Medito por un momento si despertarlo y discutir con él o meterse a la cama y esperar a mañana. Siguió el subir y bajar de su pecho que en algún momento comenzó a tenerla hipnotizada, no se movió de su posición disfrutando de la vista, hasta que un ruido fuera de la residencia la puso en alerta, regreso la vista al Uchiha viendo como este se sentaba en la cama, se había despertado fijando su ojos oscuros en los claros de ella, se quedó de pie observándolo un momento, escuchaba un susurro de su mente, una especie de alerta que simplemente ignoró.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de él pero sus ojos la estaban llamando, no se detuvo a pensar en lo siguiente que haría, simplemente se acercó a él hasta tocar su rostro con las manos, era absurdo, lo vio esta mañana, durmieron juntos anoche, hasta hace un rato lo estaba maldiciendo y aun así… sentir su piel provoco añoranza en su corazón, solo tocarlo la hizo notar cuanto lo había extrañado, rió por el pensamiento. – _Absurdo…_ \- Acerco su boca a la de él y como la última vez fue bien recibida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Un ruido lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos algo desorientado, tenía la sensación de haber dormido mucho, pero al levantar la vista la vio de pie frente a él, pestaño varias veces para enfocar bien la vista y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, el siguiente movimiento lo tomo desprevenido, ella se acercó demasiado, "absurdo" le escucho decir, sin saber el significado de aquella palabra solo disfruto del contacto de ella.

Sus manos viajaron directo a sus piernas, recorriendo con suaves caricias un camino hasta su cintura, abrió las piernas y genero un espacio para ella, siendo atrapada en una pequeña prisión de brazos y piernas, no parecía molestarle por lo que abrazo su cuerpo y la estrujo contra sí.

Su boca era dulce y tibia, no quería separarse de ella, pego su frente a la de ella y respiro profundo, su aroma le embriagaba, mordisqueo su labio inferior, uso su lengua para delinear y humedecer la boca de ella, sintió unas manos recorrer su pecho desnudo y comenzó a formar un camino de besos que viajaba por su blanco cuello hasta la base del mismo.

Un ligero empuje mientras la besaba la dejó con la espalda contra el colchón, Sakura podía sentir su respiración entre cortada haciendo cosquillas en su hombro, él estaba a horcajadas sobre ella siendo prisionera, recorrió la cintura de su captor con las manos, subió con pequeños rasguños hasta su pecho, lo empujo lo suficiente para separarlo de si misma, quería ser ella quien besara el cuerpo de él.

La chimenea tenía una llama crispante que amenazaba con extinguirse de no ser alimentada, sin embargo esa no era una prioridad para los ocupantes de la habitación, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos dejaba por mucho rezagado el calor del fuego.

Compartían besos y roces con necesidad, como una última noche que no desea ser olvidada, Sasuke probaba el sabor de su pecho y ella arqueaba su cuerpo entregándose a él, miradas intensas y caricias correspondidas eran repartidas entre ambos, la necesidad palpitaba por su cuerpo y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, pequeños movimientos descontrolados anunciaban el deseo de una mayor cercanía.

El deslizar de él en su interior era una tortura, parecía estar jugando con la inexistente paciencia de ella, un movimiento lento y suave que por momentos se convertía en uno rudo y salvaje, cuando sentía que era el fin volvía a ser lento y suave, sus uñas se aferraban a espalda de él en busca de apoyo, su boca mordía y jugaba a ratos con la de él, pequeños quejidos escapan de su boca sin poder controlarlos, aferro con fuerza las piernas a la cintura de él y sus finos abrazos atraparon su cuello.

 _\- …sig… sigue… más…-_ Sentir el susurrar en su oído provocó escalofríos en su espalda, él también quería más, bajo las manos hasta posarlas en su espalda baja, pego su frente a la de ella y el movimiento se volvió descontrolado, apenas sentía el suave roce de su cuerpo y los murmullos de ella se mesclaron con los de él. En un momento se quedaba dormido viendo la espalda de una bella mujer y al siguiente tenía su cuerpo sobre el de ella intentando controlar los ligeros espasmos producto de hacer el amor, cayó sobre su costado y la atrajo hacia sí, Sakura obviamente había olvidado que estaba molesta con él y no planeaba recordárselo.

Sentía la respiración de él en su nuca, llevaba un rato despierta a pesar de estar oscuro aun, pero estaba bastante cómoda en esa posición, su espalda pegada al pecho de él envuelta un especie de abrazo, no sentía frio y aún estaba somnolienta, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y temía que el golpeteo en su pecho pudiese despertarlo, no era así como pretendía terminar la noche anterior pero no iba a quejarse, a esas alturas era obvio que tenían un problema de comunicación verbal no física.

Era difícil estar molesta con el Uchiha si cuando lo veía su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma distinta a su parecer, decidió cambiar de posición y giro sobre sí misma quedando frente al Uchiha. Lo observo dormir por un rato antes de atreverse a tocarlo, delineo con la yema de sus dedo el perfil del hombre que tenía en frente, toco su frente y marco un camino entre sus cejas hasta su nariz, salto de ahí a su boca y se detuvo. _– Estás despierto…-_ atrapo con los labio su dedo en forma de respuesta. – _A dónde iremos?_ \- Le vio abrir los ojos y fijarlos en ella. _\- Una península al sureste de la región –_

Estaba respondiendo sus preguntas, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él, - Elba dijo que era un viaje largo en una embarcación… cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar ahí? – sintió su mano aferrarse a su espalda y acercarla más a él. – _cinco o seis días si el clima es favorable_ – deposito un casto beso en sus labios y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él – _De acuerdo…_ \- Cerro los ojos para dormitar un poco, esa era suficiente información para ella, aun le quedaban seis días con él.

...

Se despertó con el amanecer, un rápido baño despejo su mente y relajo su cuerpo, camino descalzo hasta quedar a los pies de la cama y observo a la mujer que dormía en ella. Arrugo el ceño y froto su cabello frustrado, era extraño dormir con ella, las muestras de cariño brotaban de forma demasiado natural para su gusto y eso no era bueno, estaba jugando con fuego.

Dejo la habitación para armar los preparativos del viaje, tenía que alejarse de esa mujer, hablaría con Juugo antes de partir, necesitaban trazar una ruta segura una vez pisen tierra nuevamente, si los sujetos que lo atacaron saben que aun esta con vida seguramente volverían por él, Sasuke estaba siendo perseguido por la gente de Orochimaru así que los dos viajando juntos no era el mejor de los escenario para Sakura.

Sakura llevaba puesto unos capri, una blusa a juego y unas zapatillas bajas, se sentía algo fuera de lugar vestida de esa manera pero le gustaba, su madre seguramente no lo aprobaría. Ordeno sus cosas preparándose para lo que sería su viaje, jamás había estado tanto tiempo sobre una embarcación _– Seis días… -_ Las imagines de la noche anterior eran fugaces en su mente y no pudo evitar el ardor en sus mejillas, respiro profundo y terminó de empacar, debía bajar a comer algo antes de partir.

La mesa de cocina estaba preparada para una persona, miro alrededor y su mirada se encontró con la de Elba que ingresaba a con una bandeja y dos tazas vacías

 _– No está aquí, Sasuke salió hace un rato con Juugo… por si lo estás buscando -_ El rostro de Sakura enrojeció y se recrimino así misma el no poder controlarlo _– Lo sé… -_ Ya había notado que él va y vuelve siempre sin dar explicaciones, no era algo que debería generar molestia realmente de todas formas su intención desde un inicio fue dejarlo, pero su sentido común le decía a gritos que le debía al menos decir cuánto tiempo se demoraría en volver.

Elba sonrió al ver la expresión contrariada en la cara de Sakura _– No te preocupes por él, sabe cuidarse bastante bien solo –_ La risa de Elba la distrajo, ella tenía razón lo último que tenía que hacer era preocuparse por alguien que no quiere dicha atención, suspiro y fijo su atención en la comida necesitaba toda la energía que pudiese brindarle un plato de avena y frutas picadas.

 _\- Tu semblante luce mejor que los días pasados, sucedió algo bueno? –_ Su tono de voz era un claro indicio de que sospechaba que algo había pasado, sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción de verse en lo correcto _– he tomado una decisión-_ Eso la tomo desprevenida, su expresión de sorpresa y confusión era algo exagerada _– A que te refieres?-_ Sakura rio, y luego inspiro con fuerza para luego relajarse _– No llevare mis vestidos, los dejaré para donarlos a la caridad –_ Elba frunció el ceño confundida, al parecer ella esperaba oír algo distinto, sin embargo ambas rieron.

Llegado el medio día estaba todo listo para partir, Sakura se despedía alegre de Elba en la entrada esperando volver a verla algún día, Juugo y Sasuke esperaban fuera _– Tengan un viaje seguro, cuídense… hasta pronto… -_ Elba movía con fuerza el brazo en forma de despedida ella era alguien que Sakura definitivamente recordaría.

Los tres llevaban una mochila como equipaje, Sasuke caminaba al frente mientras su mano estaba fija en el mango de su katana, Juugo iba al mismo paso que él manteniendo una distancia lateral, Sakura iba tras ellos a pasos rápidos entre risas y murmullos, Juugo era por mucho más alto que el Uchiha y más ancho de espalda también, supuso que al solo verlo acostado no dimensionó el tamaño del sujeto, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y comparaciones que no noto cuando ambos hombres se detuvieron, estrellando su rostro en la espalda de Juugo.

Froto su nariz y miro entre ellos, la emoción que sentía se desvaneció mas rápido de lo que esperaba, frente a ella una embarcación que parecía estar a un golpe del hundimiento parecía ser el navío que los llevaría a un nuevo puerto, tenía una plataforma de madera conectada al muelle, desvió la mirada a Sasuke quien parecía ocupado con su enfoque en el resto de la gente, por lo que se dirigió a Juugo _– Nos iremos en esto? –_ Lo vio asentir con la cabeza e hizo una mueca desaprobatoria al respecto _–Estas seguro que esta cosa lograra flotar seis días seguidos? –_ Juugo rio por su ocurrencia y afirmo que esperaba que si mientras comenzaba a subir.

Giro su vista al Uchiha seguía distraído, opto por seguir a Juugo tenía el fuerte presentimiento que el sería un mejor compañero de charlas que su marido. Por ahora averiguaría donde se acomodarían en semejante lugar, fue dirigida por una escalera a una planta baja hasta el fondo de un pasillo bastante cerrado.

Un pequeño cuarto bastante oscuro del cual colgaba un foco, un catre en vez de cama, un pequeño estante en una esquina, una minúscula y redonda ventana que conectaba con el exterior era el cuarto al que Sakura se vio dirigida, arrugo la nariz debido al fuerte aroma a metal. Salió del lugar dispuesta a preguntar si era una broma, pero solo diviso malas caras y rostros oscurecidos en el pasillo.

Hizo una mueca y camino dos pasos, el siguiente y último cuarto era el de Juugo asomó la cabeza y trato de tocar la metálica puerta, esa embarcación parecía transportar prisioneros. – Si era falta de dinero, quizás yo podía aportar algo – El hombre le sonrió amablemente _– No es cuestión de dinero, Sasuke no tendría necesidad de pedir prestado –_ Lo vio guardar sus pertenecías en el estante, el mismo que había en su cuarto.

 _\- Lamento causar molestias, es culpa mía que estemos viajando de esta manera –_ Sakura pestañeo confundida un momento y luego pareció entender, se estaban escondiendo, era obvio incluso para ella que el sujeto que había atacado a Juugo volvería a intentarlo, sonrió avergonzada. Se recrimino a sí misma, estaba esperando una especia de luna de miel en crucero para estos días, ilógico. _– No te preocupes, no era mi intensión que tuvieras que disculparte además… estoy segura que era yo quien no estaba considerada en este viaje –_ Lo vio observarla por un momento y luego bajar la mirada, iba a decirle de nuevo que no se preocupara pero se vio interrumpida.

\- En eso tienes razón – La voz del Uchiha la sobresalto, estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo tras ella, giro su vista a él y no pudo controlar el reproche en su voz cuando le habló – No es necesario que lo digas de esa manera – Lo vio arquear un ceja, y paso de él en dirección a su cuarto, sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, no había razón para responder de esa manera y aun así lo hizo, le escucho decir que el barco había soltado amarras listo para zarpar, el estaría en cubierta.

Se dejó caer en el catre, esperaba que rechinara tanto o más que la puerta al cerrar, pero su respuesta la dio el dolor de espalda que sintió, no era una catre ruidoso sino uno duro, como piedra a su parecer, se giró hasta ubicarse de costado, miero el espacio que qeudaba entre la pared y ella, apenas cabía otra persona en ese lugar y ella ya estaba recostada a la orilla.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos y quedo boca arriba nuevamente, apoyo las manos en su vientre y suspiro – Que mierda de lugar… - Descansaría un rato, observo todo el lugar con la luz que ingresaba por la pequeña ventana, deprimente, no era esa el ultimo recuerdo que pretendía tener con su marido. En una esquina estaba la mochila de Sasuke, se quedó observándola hasta decidirse a guardar sus cosas junto a las de ella en el estante, satisfecha con su trabajo seguiría su rumbo a cubierta.

Llevaban un tiempo en la cubierta, Sasuke descansaba su peso en la baranda con la mirada fija en el mar, mientras Juugo estaba a unos pasos de él. _– No es el lugar apropiado para una dama –_ Sasuke no hizo comentario al respecto y Juugo no esperaba que lo hiciera, solo estaba tanteando el terreno, llevo su mano al costado donde estaba puesto el vendaje _– A Sakura pareció no agradarle del todo el… -_ Se detuvo en su hablar, Sasuke tenía medio cuerpo girado hacia él y lo veía con una mirada molesta _\- Ella no está aquí de vacaciones, solo deje que me siguiera porque necesitabas un médico -_

Sasuke alzo la voz sin necesidad, y pudo notarlo, todo el mundo parecía tener lastima por la situación de Sakura y eso le molestaba, ella fue la que lo busco primero y no fue precisamente a pedirle por favor que la sacara de su casa, relajo su expresión _– Sakura es mi esposa Juugo, por su propia voluntad, y si pretende viajar conmigo será bajo mis condiciones… espero que lo tengas claro –_ Esa última frase no iba dirigida al sujeto grande y pelirrojo, sino a la mujer a unos pasos tras él.

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y el chirriar logro ocultar un hipido, si por un momento ella había olvidado como empezó todo esto él no lo había hecho, cubrió su boca para tapar los gemidos que de ella salían, reposo su espalda en el frio metal de la puerta, estaba avergonzada, no había notado que parecía ser la víctima de un rufián a los ojos de los demás, mordió su labio inferior intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero, ya no podía contenerlas.

Ya más calmada decidió pasar el tiempo recostada en el catre viendo como la luz que ingresaba al cuarto se perdía, dio varias vueltas a las palabras de Sasuke, dejo bastante claro que ella iba con el solo porque le era necesaria, eso quiere decir que él simplemente va a desecharla cuando estime conveniente, un sentimiento de decepción cruzo por ella, hizo una mueca y se puso de pie, eso era lo que quería de todas formas.

Se sorprendió gratamente al notar que no era la única mujer abordo, se cruzó con varias mujeres que bordeaban su edad, el navío llevaba mucha más gente de lo que creyó podría albergar, sin embargo tenía sentido, los dormitorios eran latas de sardinas, bajo cubierta estaban las calderas, dormitorios y servicios higiénicos, mientras que en cubierta había un salón comedor separado por una barra coctelera de la cocina.

Sonrió, en la oscuridad podías obviar los sectores oxidados del barco que daban la impresión de deshacerse en cualquier omento, la brisa era algo fresca pero ayudaba a disipar el olor a metal, las tenues luces de los pasillos le daban un aire acogedor, se detuvo un momento a admirar el paisaje, había decidido disfrutar estos días con el Uchiha antes de dejarlo, pero ya no estaba tan segura si sería ella quien se marche primero o seria dejada en algún lugar.

 _\- Debería entrar a comer algo_ – Se dijo a sí misma, necesitaba mucha energía para seguir adelante con sus decisiones, estiro su cuerpo dispuesta a seguir el camino al comedor cuando un ruido llamo su atención, solo sintió como una cosa peluda y blanca salto hasta sus pies, iba a gritar cuando escucho un ronroneo, era un gato, había un gato en cubierta.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota 1: no sé si les molesta que escriba Juugo en vez de jugo, pero lo hago porque no puedo evitar pensar en un jugo en polvo cada vez que lo escribo sin doble u! ajajajjaaj en fin... a veces cuando leo me molesta que cambien algunos nombre o palabras que estoy acostumbrada a ver escritas de cierta manera así que si a alguien le molesta me dice y lo arreglo :3

Nota 2: Mi querida **Soli** , eras una motivación para seguir escribiendo, espero no estar decepcionandote!


End file.
